The Good And The Bad
by Verseau87
Summary: Blaine has always been a straight A student, was openly gay, had a whole host of friends, so why oh why does he get picked on by the one person he thought would understand what it was like...Kurt Hummel. Maybe there is more to this than he lets on? Klaine - enemies to friends to love XD
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing to do with Glee

But this story is mine

...

Blaine Anderson. 16 years old. Gay. Straight 'A' Student. President of the book club. Glee club member. Nerd.

Kurt Hummel. 16 years old. Gay. Failing everything. Leader of 'The Crew'. Bully. Bad boy.

Just because they were gay teenagers, didn't mean they were friends. Just because they grew up a few houses apart, on the same street, didn't mean they were friends. Just because they went to the same homophobic and ignorant ass filled school, doesn't make them friends. If anything, Blaine hated Kurt. And he was pretty sure that Kurt hated him.

It was a Monday, a new day back after the Christmas holidays and Blaine was walking into school with his head held high. He spoke to a few of his friends in the hallways, on his way to his locker, which was at the far end of the building.

He hoped he wouldn't run into Kurt Hummel and his gang of school thugs, apparently Blaine was on Kurt's radar as somebody he could push around whenever he got the urge, or see him in the hall. Kurt was surrounded by his gang all the time, they still lived on the same street, so Blaine often saw all of their cars or the gang themselves in Kurt's yard.

Noah Puckerman, Puck to everyone that knew him, was Kurt's right hand man. And Blaine was pretty sure there was something else going on too, but no-one ever said anything. He was also the running back on the football team, a jock with a badass attitude.

Quinn Fabray, she hung around Kurt a lot, she was the ex-leader of a group of girls called the skanks, who sometimes hung out with Kurt's gang, but not very often. Quinn had decided to switch loyalties to Kurt.

Santana Lopez, she was head cheerleader, but was also a badass, and a bully, so she fit in well with Kurt's crew. Blaine had seen her making eyes at Puck a few times, but he didn't think he had ever heard of them being together.

Blaine's glee club friends, Sam, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Brittany tried to keep well away from Hummel and his thugs, because usually they got a few choice nicknames thrown their way or locker checks or slushy facials. The slushies were usually the jocks' turf, but recently had become a favourite of Kurt's to destroy any sweater Blaine had.

Arriving at his locker without any problems, he began to relax into his new day. He smiled as he placed his books into his locker, and removed the ones he needed for his first class, Calculus, and just as he was about to close his locker, he was shoved against it.

He hit it hard with his shoulder, and he hissed in pain and dropped his bag and his books all over the floor. He turned to glare at the person who checked him, finding himself staring into ice blue eyes.

"Welcome back, loser." Kurt told him as he and his skanks laughed as they all followed him down the hall.

Blaine shook his head and frowned as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He was sure he was going to escape bruises on his first day back, but obviously it was too good to be true.

"Blaine, man, are you okay?" Someone called as they came over to help him pick up his books and bag, and Blaine smiled up at the blonde.

"I'm ok, Sam. Don't worry about it."

"That Hummel kid is always picking on you...why?" Sam asked curiously and Blaine shrugged.

"I ask myself the same question all the time." He sighed and Sam looked at him sympathetically before throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, let's get to class. Otherwise we'll be late."

Calculus was a little boring, Blaine could admit, even though he got straight 'A's he could admit that some of the teaching material was monotonous. Puckerman had arrived late, and as he walked through the aisle of seats between Blaine and Sam, he put both of his hands out and knocked all of their things to the floor, smirking as Sam turned to glare at him.

"What a jerk." Sam said to Blaine under his breath as they both leaned down to pick up their things.

Blaine just silently nodded at him in agreement.

Sam caught up to him after Calculus let out and they both watched with wide eyes as Puck picked up someone's bag in the hall and dumped the contents of it back over the owners head, while Kurt and the rest of the crew laughed from down the hall.

"Hey, did you hear? Lucy, Graham and Don aren't coming back to Glee club this semester." Sam said to him and Blaine's eyes widened.

"What? No way...I bet Rachel weren't too happy with that." Blaine said back and Sam shook his head as the image of an angry Rachel ran through his head, they loved her they did, but she could gun with the best of them when she was angry.

"Yep, but it also means we are like 5 members short now, Artie joined the theatre club and Mike joined dance."

"Mike left too, really?!" Blaine said in a voice that sounded a little bit outraged and a little hurt, "That sucks."

"Yeah."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the school day passed without any more incidents from Kurt and his goons, and Blaine finally began to relax after lunch, Jeff and Nick made him laugh by retelling how Rachel had gone into one when the others said that they were leaving Glee, her face apparently as red as a tomato.

The last lesson of the day was Spanish, and Blaine decided to let down his guards, none of those thugs were in this class. But apparently Kurt and Quinn both took advanced French. Weird.

He walked home, for being January, it wasn't too cold out, he had no after school clubs today, and he thought maybe a nice calm stroll home would lift his mood a little.

As he walked onto his street though, he realised he would have to walk past Kurt's house to get to his own, and he gulped as he spied the truck outside, the one that belonged to Puck, and the tiny sports car that was Quinn's parked outside the yard.

As he got closer he could hear them talking in the front yard, but the truck blocked them and him from view of each other, he thought if he picked up the pace a little that maybe he could get past them without them spotting him. Crossing the street would do no good to avoid them, because it seemed the further away Blaine tried to move, they would always seem to flock to him.

He sped up his walk as he heard Sebastian laugh, and as he rounded the truck he could tell they were sitting on the little porch bench, but as he got past the gate, he heard.

"Anderson!"

He paused and turned slowly, Kurt, Puck and Quinn were looking at him from the porch but none of them had been the one to call him. He turned to see the kind face of Kurt's father looking back at him.

"Hey, Mr Hummel."

"Hey kid, I told ya, call me Burt," he said jovially and Kurt was watching him with narrowed eyes from over by the house, "How's your mom doing?"

"She's good thank you."

"First day back at school today," Burt said and Blaine nodded with a small smile, "How was it?"

"Uneventful, really." Blaine said with a shrug, and nervously glanced over to Kurt and the others and he saw Kurt sneer at him, "Just a regular day."

Burt had no idea that Kurt had been Blaine's main bully in school since their freshman year, and Blaine had thought many times of just telling Burt what was going on, he liked the man. He was kind, he was hardworking, he never judged anybody for anything. Blaine liked him a lot better than his own father.

But he couldn't tell him. Burt loved Kurt, he knew he did.

He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Kurt's fists if he came in between them.

Blaine could hold out for 2 more years, and then he would be rid of McKinley and Kurt and everything in Ohio.

"Well that's good then, nice and relaxing for a first day." Burt responded and Blaine nodded in agreement, "How's your grades, still good?"

"Still 'A's."

"That's great buddy," Burt said with a blinding smile and Blaine smiled back as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Just wish somebody else was getting A's too."

Kurt threw a glare in Blaine's direction before he huffed and went inside the house, his lackeys following suit.

Blaine swallowed a little, he knew he was paying for that tomorrow.

"I have to get home, Burt, I'll speak to you later." Blaine said in a hurry and started backing away from him.

"Alright, buddy, give your mom my best," Burt said after him, "And hey, we'll have to get together for dinner sometime?"

"Sure ok!" Blaine called back as he reached his yard, and then with one last wave towards Burt he hurried into his house.

'Shit, Kurt's going to kick my ass tomorrow.' Blaine thought glumly as he banged his head back against his closed door a little.

He was not looking forward to this week now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine did pay for that comment all week.

On Tuesday Santana threw a bright blue slushy at him, not his face, but his cashmere sweater, the white one. Then Puck followed that up by tripping him over and dumping a red slushy over his head. Blaine went home at lunch to change, but Puck was waiting for him inside the entrance, to slushy him again.

On Wednesday at lunch, while waiting in line, he had his tray snatched from him and his food dumped on his head, and then Puck stole and ate his dessert. He was hungry during Glee practice after school, his stomach kept making noises through Rachel's song.

He had his trousers and underwear stolen while he was in the gym, after school on Thursday. And had to wait until everyone had left to go home to try and find some in the lost and found box, but they had all been cleared out too. He had to run all the way home in a towel.

On Friday he had been slushied every hour, pushed into lockers countless times during the day, and had his new phone knocked out of his hand, while speaking to his brother, and heard it smash on the floor, it was a present for Christmas. He sighed as he picked it up, the screen was shattered and his brother had hung up.

He walked out of the school and across the parking lot, then walked solemnly home. When he was about a block away from home, he turned the corner and came face to face with Kurt, who sneered at him and pushed him against the wall of the building they had been standing next to.

Blaine gave up on defending himself. He figured if he was going to get hit anyway, he may as well be brave and face it. He locked eyes with Kurt.

"So, my father seems to think the sun shines out of your ass." Kurt sneered down at him, trapping against the building with a forearm over his chest, "If I catch you talking to my father anymore, I'm going to make sure you regret it."

"What is your problem with me?" Blaine said sternly, as he tried to push Kurt off of him.

"Apart from the god awful sweaters and cutesy attitude?" Kurt asked sarcastically and pushed against Blaine's chest a little harder.

"My sweaters are not awful." Blaine defended and Kurt sneered as he pushed away from him.

"Watch yourself, Anderson. Unless you want your life to be hell at school?"

As Kurt turned to walk away from him, Blaine rubbed at the sore part of his chest, that Kurt's arm had pushed into as he looked after him, incredulously.

"Why?" He asked loudly but Kurt didn't turn around, just threw Blaine the finger and continued walking.

"Because I can." Came the reply and Blaine sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall.

'Why me?'

He walked home in a solemn mood, slipping his shoes off and trudging up to his room as soon as he was inside. He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed for his stereo remote. Turning it onto his favourite music CD, he lay back and closed his eyes as he let the soothing voice of Katy Perry wash his stress away.

His mother called him down for dinner about 20 minutes later, and he never said a word to any of his parents, as they sat talking about his father's work, and as soon as he had finished he went back up to his room.

He couldn't figure out what made Kurt hate him so much, he was his neighbour, and he had never said a hateful word to him or his father. None of his family had. Burt and Blaine's mom spoke over the backyard fence all the time.

Kurt usually ignored him but lately the harassment had become stressful, and Blaine's entire wardrobe was paying the price for something he couldn't help.

As he was deep in thought, his phone, the new one he had to purchase this week because his other one was smashed, beeped a message and he dragged his hand up from the bed sluggishly to grab it.

From: Sam

Hey dude, thought we were going to the ring today? ;P Betcha can't knock me down Blainers!

A small smile lit his face and he typed out a reply.

To: Sam

I could knock you on your ass anytime anywhere, Evans! XDDD

From: Sam

Prove it!

Blaine grinned, his mood lifting now as he moved off of his bed, shutting his stereo off and changing into his sweatpants, vest, hoodie and sneakers. Grabbing his gloves, towel and throwing them into his bag quickly, he pocketed his phone and wallet, before running out of his room, yelling a goodbye to his parents and sprinting to town.

Sam was waiting for him outside the small gym they had been going to for about a year now, with a big cocky smile on his face. Blaine and Sam swatted at each other playfully before they headed inside.

Once they were both geared up with the protective helmets and gloves, bandages and pads, they stepped into the ring. Sam had his navy gloves in the defensive stance from the beginning, giving Blaine free reign to use his offensive moves, to blow off more steam from this week. Sam always did know what Blaine needed when it came to boxing, and he was incredibly grateful to have a best friend like him.

After a few rounds of offensive jabs, ducks, and a few misplaced uppercuts, Sam decided to switch to the offensive too, forcing Blaine back against the ropes and protecting himself as Sam placed jab after jab into his protective gear.

After 20 minutes, Blaine felt more relaxed, most of his pent-up stress melting away, the more vicious he was with his hits in the ring, and Sam put one glove up for them to have a break. Removing their helmets and mouth guards, they both stepped down to go and retrieve their water bottles and sat together on a small bench.

Blaine was slowly panting his breaths and Sam chugged his water down, splashing some across his face before turning to Blaine.

"I've noticed the torment has been upped this week," Sam said and Blaine nodded but remained quiet as he sipped his water, "Any reason?"

"Not really, just a comment that Mr Hummel made to me last Friday, that's all."

"What did he say?" Sam said as he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wished Kurt's grades could be good like mine."

"Ooh, no wonder Hummel went destructive on your sweaters." Sam said as he scoffed a little, and Blaine laughed a little humorlessly.

He had mourned the loss of a couple of his sweaters this week. Some of the white ones had been a tragedy, they had had to be thrown out. Much to his dismay.

"Thanks for this though Sam, I appreciate this."

Sam turned to him with a grin, and clapped a hand over his shoulder.

"No worries man," He replied and Blaine grinned back, "It's a good stress reliever for you, I know...but I thought I told you to prove your bad-ass moves in the ring."

Blaine laughed as he followed after his blonde friend, re-applying their protective gear as they entered the ring. Blaine smirked as he started an offensive straight away, and then laughed when Sam fell over on one rib jab.

They both ended up laughing together, when Sam stuck a foot out and Blaine collided with the floor too.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was pissed off.

Blaine had been the cause of the tension between him and his dad all last week, Burt had been on and on at him about his grades and his future.

And then on Saturday after a long week, Puck got himself arrested for trying to break into an ATM, the idiot, and now it was Monday. Quinn was back hiding under the bleachers with the rest of her skanks, and Santana had been called in for an emergency cheerios practice by Sue. Kurt was alone, and he hated being alone.

Because of his badass reputation, and cold exterior, he had a lot of enemies at school. Puck, Quinn and Santana had been like a barrier of defense against them, and now that his wall was taken away, he was a target.

The jocks never found him that intimidating on his own, and somehow the word had spread about Puck, and by lunch time he found the jocks all eyeing him with sneers and glares from across the cafeteria.

He knew it spelled trouble.

He decided after lunch that he might go and join Quinn and the Skanks under the bleachers until the end of school, so that maybe by some stroke of luck he would avoid being accosted by the brutes of McKinley.

But luck was not on his side today.

"Hey Hummel, where's your guard dog?" Came a voice from behind him as he neared the fence that backed onto the football field.

'Shit.' He thought as he spun around to face 5 football jocks, all twice his size and at least an inch taller, sneering at him.

The leader, Karofsky, glared at him as they surrounded him.

"I cannot deal with your shit today, you fucking Neanderthal thug." Kurt bit out, trying to keep the cold intimidating voice that he used when he was with Puck, but the jock just laughed at him.

"You think you're so badass Hummel," Karofsky said with a dangerous looking smirk on his face as he stepped closer, forcing Kurt to step back against the fence, "but you're nothing without your muscle."

Kurt glared around at the jocks as they surrounded him, crowding him in against the fence and he grit his teeth.

"You and your friends lay a hand on me, Karofsky, and I'll make sure you pay!" He bit out, failing to intimidate Karofsky and his thug friends as they all just laughed and stepped even closer to him.

"We'll see who pays." Karofsky said menacingly as he threw the first punch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was late for his boxing lesson, Sam couldn't go with him today, he was supposed to look after his little siblings after school until his mom got back from work.

After gym class, Blaine hurried to shower and dress in his sweats, before running out the back entrance and across the football field, tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

As he neared the fence to the car park in the front of the school he heard yells and thuds and angry growls. He walked around the corner of the building to see the jocks beating up someone on the ground.

Blaine squinted his eyes to see a bit more clearly against the bright sun out today, and then he saw the leather jacket and the black skinny jeans with a chain in one pocket and he knew it was Kurt.

He gasped as he rounded the fence as fast as he could before running in their direction, even though he would probably not be thanked for saving Hummel's ass, he couldn't stand to see anyone get beat unfairly like 5 to 1.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled as he sprinted over to the huddle, dropping his gym bag and school bag on the ground, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

He managed to push through most of them, and stood over Kurt protectively while shoving Karofsky back a few steps.

The jocks all looked around at each other laughing and joking around, sneering at Blaine as Karofsky laughed out loud.

"Oh hey look another fairy worker protecting the queen!" He said as he gestured towards where Kurt was getting up from the ground.

Blaine glared and his muscles tensed in preparation, as Kurt stood up beside him, with a split lip and a bloody nose, an equal glare present on his face.

"Karofsky, I'm warning you...walk away now." Blaine said in a last attempt at diffusing the jocks, his voice calm, collected and low.

The jocks all laughed out loud at that, and some put up their hands in mock fright at his words, making 'oooh' noises as Karofsky continued to sneer at them both.

"No fucking way Blanderson," Karofsky said in a mocking voice, "now there's two of you that we need to beat on."

"Dave...I really wouldn't-" Blaine started to say, but Karofsky's face dropped and he swung his fist at Blaine's face.

Blaine dropped into his defensive stance and brought both fists up and in close to his face, only just dodging the blow aimed at his jaw, and throwing a fist out and landing one himself.

Karofsky spun on his way to the ground, and bit out a yelp in surprise as he landed with a thud on his side...then everything turned to hell.

"Beat their faggot asses!" Karofsky yelled out to his teammates as he tried to get up quickly.

Blaine and Kurt were quicker this time, Blaine struck out with a left hook as Kurt landed a solid kick to one guys chest, they looked at each other with surprise for a second, before Kurt received another blow to his stomach that had him double over with a grunt.

Blaine went into his fighting offensive mode after that. Solid punches landed on squared jaws, black eyes and bloody noses dished out 4 ways, he dodged blow after blow aimed at him, and managed to knock at least 3 different guys on their asses.

Kurt wasn't faring as well, the beating from before Blaine arrived pained him and he found himself again being kicked around the floor like a fucking football.

Seeing an opportunity when Karofsky's attention was on Blaine, after a particularly loud crack and a yell of pain was heard from one of the jocks, Kurt grabbed his ankle and pulled it out from underneath the big jock.

Karofsky rolled to the floor and Kurt jumped on him, fists flying at the jock's face as he straddled his hips, growling in pain and anger.

It was only Blaine grabbing him around the waist and hauling him up and off of Karofsky that put a stop to Kurt pummeling the big prick.

"Come on, Kurt, let's get out of here." Blaine said as he half carried half dragged Kurt through the parking lot, picking up both of his bags on the way and pushing Kurt into his car.

Karofsky was just getting up as Blaine's car peeled out of the parking lot and dashed onto the road.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt stared out of the window, one arm wrapped around his sore chest as he panted, the anger slowly melting away as he sat in the seat.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Kurt's sudden question made Blaine jump, the quiet inside the car amplifying his voice, and Blaine looked over to him quickly before looking back at the road, but Kurt wasn't even looking at him.

"4 years of Boxing lessons and self-defense classes." Blaine replied with a shrug, and he saw Kurt turn to look at him from the corner of his eye, before Kurt hissed and squirmed a little in the seat.

"Fuck...Karofsky really did a number on my ribs...shit." Kurt exclaimed quietly as he tried to move into a position that didn't hurt him to breathe in, but failing that he just groaned out in pain.

"Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned an icy stare on him.

"No...I do not need my father knowing about this, just take me home."

"But...your ribs-"

"Will be fine." Kurt interrupted and Blaine sighed.

"At least let me wrap them for you, I have bandages at home." Blaine told him and Kurt hissed again as he shifted in his seat.

"No." He said in a flat tone and Blaine shook his head in exasperation.

"Your dad will notice you're in a lot of pain if you don't wrap them...trust me, it relieves pressure."

It was quiet for a few seconds after that and Blaine chanced a look at Kurt, who was looking back out of the window, his back tense, obviously in pain, arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"...ok." Came a quiet reply, and Blaine smiled slightly in triumph.

"Ok."

When Blaine pulled up to his house, he got out of the car and quickly ran around to the passenger door to try and help Kurt out, but Kurt stuck an arm out and pushed Blaine back away from him, and hissed and grunted as he pulled himself from the car. Blaine watching him with an aggravated look, but Kurt glared back at him as he followed him inside.

Kurt probably didn't want to stick around Blaine's house for long, so Blaine led the way up to his room, which had it's own adjoining bathroom, and he made Kurt sit on the toilet seat while he got out the bandages and tape and pins. Kurt sat watching him with a bored look, until he tried to sigh and his breath caught and he groaned in pain.

"Here," Blaine said as he tossed a box of pills, and then placed a tube of something next to it on the floor by Kurt's feet, before t=he turned to cut the bandage into long strips with the scissors, "Topricin and Vicodin, something I swear by when I get injured in the ring sometimes."

Kurt was silent, and raised an eyebrow as Blaine worked. After the long bandage strips were ready, Blaine asked Kurt to take off his jacket and shirt, which Kurt found difficult, and it took a lot of glares and offers of help before Kurt would let Blaine take over to take it off.

Blaine reached for the Topricin first, as Kurt put his arms slowly back down by his sides, wincing a little. Blaine smoothed some of the cream between his palms, before glancing up and catching Kurt's eye, silently asking permission, receiving a small nod in return and then placing both of his hands against Kurt's sore side.

"Ouch!" Kurt said as Blaine carefully ran his palms over the affected area, the skin underneath was already hot and turning a nice dark shade of blue and purple, but he tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Sorry." He said once he was down and got up to get Kurt a glass of water, before thrusting some Vicodin pills into one hand and Kurt downed them.

Next up, Blaine started to wrap the bandages first around the bottom of his chest, just above his abdomen, and Kurt jolted a little when Blaine hands brushed past his stomach, and Blaine coughed and threw him an apologetic smile.

He started wrapping the bandages around a little tighter, pulling against the end to pinch them together around Kurt's chest.

"Aah!" Kurt yelled as he tugged on the bandage over the sore part of his side, and Blaine winced a little.

"Sorry."

"Fuck...are you sure you've done this before?" Kurt asked in irritation, the Vicodin and ointment not working to take away the pain yet, and Blaine glared as he carried on with bandaging Kurt up.

"I did my own all the time back at my old school." He told Kurt and felt the body underneath his hands tense a little.

"...oh...," Kurt said, and as Blaine pulled the very end of the bandage a little he jumped again, "ouch, fuck!"

"Sorry," Blaine said as he taped up and pinned the end so that it wouldn't come undone, "I'm all done."

"Fucking finally," Kurt said as he gasped a little under the pressure of the bandage around his chest, "Please don't say you want to be a nurse when you leave high school, your treatment of patients is atrocious."

That hit a little too close to home for Blaine and he glared as he packed the first aid things away in his cupboard, and slamming the doors shut before turning to help Kurt pull his t-shirt over his head.

"You aren't a patient and not everything is pain free, ok," He said with a low, offended tone, and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest as Kurt stood, "If you want to act like a dick, even after I saved your ass-"

"Just because you may have helped me, doesn't make us friends, Anderson." Kurt said interrupting Blaine again, and pushed past him, making his way out of the bathroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

Blaine let out another breath once he heard the front door shut and he shook his head as he glared at the floor.

"What a dick."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sighed as he leaned against his front door. He hurt all over, but his chest was the worst. It felt like his lungs were caving in with every breath. His father was due home from work any minute, so Kurt had to hurry to wash off the blood from his face and then apply a tiny bit of concealer over his eyes and across his nose and then he focused on what he was going to do about his split lip.

Maybe he could cover it with lipstick and his dad wouldn't notice, but his father always seemed to notice things out of place with his face.

His dad didn't know that Kurt stocked up on make-up every time he went to the mall with Quinn and Santana, just for this particular reason, if it were to happen, and today it did.

He found clear cold sore patches in the bathroom cabinet, and he had an idea.

He quickly put a patch over his cut, wincing at the sting of the medication on it as it bled inside his lip, and quickly put a little concealer over the top, then applying his own lip colour in a tint on top, drying it off slightly and then admiring his work in the mirror.

It would have to do, he would just tell his dad that the lump on his lip is from an oncoming cold sore.

He wandered into the kitchen to get dinner started, before eyeing his t-shirt, all bloodied from where his nose exploded earlier, and he rolled his eyes and sighed, trudging his way back up to his room, and struggling to pull it off.

As he buttoned up a shirt, figuring that it would be easier than pulling something over his head, he thought back to Blaine. Yes, he had helped him, and as usual Kurt had been a dick to him.

Blaine seemed a little butt-hurt when he left, but Kurt couldn't help but keep his attitude up, it helped his own mind and body a lot, covering up the emotional side was for the best. Once he was away from Ohio, then he would let himself be, relax and drop his guards, maybe.

But right now, Kurt needed to be the asshole, always. It worked for him, protected him, kept his head above water around school, made sure that some people kept their distance...he knew it hurt people and scared people, especially his father, when his attitude sometimes got the best of him, but he really had no choice.

Blaine was brave...Kurt wanted to be too, but he felt like he couldn't be, not here, not right now. There was a certain path you followed to avoid certain bad things in life, and to avoid bad things, sometimes you had to become a bad thing.

His mother would have been disappointed in him for not standing up and shouting to the world about who he really is...or was, but she wasn't here anymore.  
His father walked through the door at 4:30pm on the dot, and Kurt had dinner already served up and waiting, his father patting him on the back as he walked past him to sit at the table.

He kept an eye on his own movements and facial expressions while they were sitting and talking, he didn't need his father to know anything about school, apart from what Kurt had deemed safe territory to tell him, like his grades.

But he never gave his father his real grades, he was getting A's, and a few A pluses, but his father thought he was coasting by with barely C's, and that was how Kurt would keep it until summer came.

He would tell his father about his hopes and dreams when he was due to leave high school forever, then and only then would his father look at him with pride in his eyes instead of constant disappointment. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetheart?"

Blaine sat up a little groggily, and looked towards his door, he hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head a little before clearing his throat and answering.

"Yes mom?!" He called out and his door opened, his mother appearing with a smile, and she furrowed her brows slightly as she took him in.

"Were you asleep honey?" She asked and he winced a little as he tried to sit up a little straighter, he fell asleep face down on his bed, and now his neck was stiff.

"Erm...yeah." He said a little embarrassed and she smiled as she walked over to brush his hair back a little.

"Not sleeping well?" She asked and he shook his head briefly, giving her a small smile.

"I'm sleeping fine mom, just had a rough time at the gym after school."

"Oh ok," She nodded with understanding, before she frowned a little and carried on, "Just letting you know, your father and I have to go out, so I've put your dinner in the microwave oven, ok?"

"Ok, thanks mom."

She turned to leave but paused as she saw him wince a little, holding his neck and running a hand under his chin, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure you're okay, sweetheart?" She asked once more, as she eyed him all over, and he laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, mom."  
"Ok, well we should be home by about 11, if you need us, your father will have his phone." She said as she turned for the door.

"Ok."

"See you later, baby." She called as she disappeared.

"See you."

Blaine's jaw ached, his glad his mom hadn't noticed. He had had so many punches to the face and jaw while training that he didn't mark that easily anymore, but it hurt. He hissed as he felt along it, it had a slight lump to it, but it was nothing too serious.

'Kurt.' he suddenly thought, and then wondered what exactly he was up to, Kurt had seemed to be in a lot of pain when he left and Blaine suddenly berated himself for letting his anger get the better of him and arguing with Kurt.

People in pain tended to say things, and if he wanted to be a doctor, he would have to deal with a lot of that. But somehow, Kurt always seemed to get under his skin.

He pulled himself into his bathroom, downing a glass of water and some of his painkillers before making his way downstairs, walking through to the kitchen to start to warm up his dinner.

As he was sitting and vegging out in front of the television in the living room, there was a quiet knock against the front door and he got up slowly to answer it. When he pulled it open, there wasn't any one outside, so he thought he might have heard wrong and closed the door down.

He noticed something on the matt outside the door as he shut it, and opened it again quickly before bending to retrieve whatever it was.

It was a box, but it didn't have an address on it, so he was a little suspicious about it. But he took it in and closed the door.

As he walked through to place it in the kitchen, a wonderful smell started seeping from the small opening in the box, and he opened the top and peered inside.

Cookies?

Warm, homemade giant chocolate chip cookies. They smelled incredible and looked it.

As he removed one, he burnt his finger a little. How the hell were there a box of fresh out of the oven cookies on his doorstep and for what purpose. A gift for his mother from a neighbour? Maybe one of Cooper's girlfriends?

His father didn't know any bakers.

Maybe they were for him?

He bit into one of them and he moaned out loud, making himself jump a little at the sheer volume and sauciness of the sound, instantly burning his cheeks red.

He checked the box all over, before removing the plate of cookies from inside. There underneath he found a note.

'Thank You.'

In perfect script, no name or anything.

But Blaine knew who did it. Kurt. Kurt Hummel has made him cookies as a thank you for today. And they are one of the most delicious things Blaine has ever tasted in his life.

Smiling to himself, he placed the cooling cookies into one of his mother's tucked-away-for-later Tupperware tubs and closed the lid, before grabbing the plate and the note, grabbing a pen and scrawling a message on the back before hastily making his way next door.

He hopped the fence to the Hummel's yard, knowing that Burt wouldn't say anything, there weren't any flowers that side to ruin, and then made his way to the front door.

He knocked on the door softly and waited. As Kurt answered the door, Blaine placed a finger against his lips to stop him from talking and placed the plate back into his hands. Kurt's cheeks coloured a little and he tilted his head as he read the note that Blaine had placed in the middle of the plate.

'Even Ground?'

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he waited for Kurt's answer and Kurt eyed him a while before nodding his head slowly, and Blaine smiled a little at him before making his way home, waving at Kurt on the way, and to his surprise, receiving a wave in return.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was upbeat. Kurt and his followers seemed to back off in the following weeks, no slushies, no shoves, no trips, no name calling. Santana had once or twice gave him a glare from opposite the corridor but she left him alone.

Puck was due back from juvie today, on probation, so he wasn't allowed to get into fights or anything, otherwise he would be sent right back. As Blaine had been coming out of history, Kurt and Puck were in the hallway quietly talking, and when Kurt caught Blaine's eyes, they abruptly walked away.

At least they weren't bothering him anymore.

"Dude!" Sam called as he caught up to him from down the hall, "Did I just see Hummel and Puckerman walk away from you, without an insult or a shove or anything?"

"Yeah."

"Dude...how?" Sam asked in confusion and awe, as a huge grin split across his face, and Blaine shrugged.

"I guess, Kurt's tired of bullying the same person, I don't know."

It was abundantly clear to Blaine, that Kurt had not told anyone about the fight 2 weeks back, or the compromise with Blaine, so Blaine wouldn't say anything about it either. He didn't want to give Kurt ammunition for starting things up again, but also Kurt had a reputation and no matter how much Blaine hated him before, the fact that Kurt had a secret love for baking, seemed to tell Blaine there was more to it than he thought.

As he and Sam, who was still shaking his head a little in awe, walked to catch up with Tina in the lunch line, there was a commotion on the other side of the hall.

Everyone stopped and stared, and jaws dropped as Puck stood on the other side of the room, covered in slushies. The football players all laughing as they walked out, obviously having been the culprits. Kurt was standing with Puck, equally covered in slushie, but had his arm on Puck's to stop him from retaliating, under the probation no fighting rule.

Blaine felt bad for them, he really did, it seemed as though the less Kurt and Puck picked on people, the more the football players picked on them. Blaine couldn't stand to see anyone in that position, he left the line to walk slowly over to them, ignoring Sam's and Tina's yells to come back.

Kurt saw him first, and he handed Kurt his car keys.

Puck raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kurt stared at Blaine.

"I keep my gym bag and extra clothes in my car," Blaine told him, "You can borrow them, my gym t-shirt might fit Puck, it's loose on me."

"Why?" Kurt asked and Blaine tilted his head, Kurt didn't elaborate on it, but Blaine might have thought he was asking why he was helping or why he had trusted him with his car keys, or maybe why in general.

"Because I know what it feels like."

He turned and walked back to Tina and Sam, turning to watch as Kurt dragged Puck out, and then his friends exploded.

"What the hell was that, Bee?"

"Blainey, why did you give Kurt your car keys, don't you realize he could steal it?"

Blaine had realized that, but somehow he knew he could trust Kurt, plus they were neighbours, he wouldn't steal his car. Someone who secretly bakes cookies for an apology, was not about to take someone elses ride.

"It doesn't matter, we reached an understanding, and I just wanted to help." He told his friends, who exchanged a confused glance between them before Tina crossed her arms and stared at him.

"You know a rumour is going to be going around the school by the end of the day, speculating why you helped your own tormentors." She said and Blaine shrugged as he turned back to the lunch line.

"I don't care."

Blaine's sexuality had been the last thing to fly around the school, there is nothing past that, that they could use against him.

By the end of the day, Kurt had given him his keys back 5 minutes after lunch ended and the rumour was that he and Kurt were secretly in love and/or brothers, but Blaine had managed to keep himself from laughing too hard, as Tina explained what she heard on the way out of the school.

Blaine fist bumped Sam as the blonde ran to catch up with Tina, and Blaine turned towards his car.  
"Why did you help us really?" Kurt's voice and sudden appearance made Blaine jump a little, and drop is keys on the ground.

"Shit...you scared me." He said as he bent down for his keys, as Kurt chuckled a little above him.

"Sorry." Kurt said in an amused voice, and Blaine opened the car, slinging his bag into the backseat before facing Kurt again.

"I just...you've left me alone now, I just hate seeing somebody in that position, you feel helpless and the slushie, especially the red one, stains skin so..."

"Right," Kurt nodded after Blaine's explanation, "See you around then."

"I would offer you a lift home, but I need to go up to Toledo to pick up my cousin," Blaine added quickly as Kurt walked away a little, before turning back to him, "I have to leave like right now, otherwise I would have...offered that is."

"Ok." Kurt said nonchalantly and then continued to walk away from the school, and Blaine sighed and got in his car.

Kurt was difficult to figure out, sometimes Blaine thought he might be human, and then he turns robot and it's frustrating.

Oh well, Sally was waiting for him. Putting the car in gear he backed out of the lot and played his music so loud, he swears they could probably hear it in Canada, and drove to Toledo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Blaine pulled up in front of the house just outside of Maumee, by Toledo, and spied the door open straight away, his aunt rushing out to him. Pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him, cooing and chuckling in his ear.

"Oh, my little Blaine, it's so good to see you!" His aunt said and he laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too, Aunt Helen." Blaine said as she ushered him inside, "Where's Sally at?"

"Sally! Blaine's here!" She called out to the direction of the kitchen, and soon enough Sally came around the corner, Blaine's uncle Frank pushing her wheelchair along, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hey Blaine, good to see you."

"You too, Uncle Frank," Blaine said as he clasped his uncle's hand before turning his attention to his cousin in the wheelchair, "Hello, beautiful."

She squealed a little and he chuckled as she held out her one working arm for him, and Blaine melted as he pulled her close.

"I've missed you so much," He said as he placed a few kisses into her strawberry blond hair, before pulling back, "and hey, good job you got movement in your arm now?"

"She has at least 65% movement in her arm, and her hand has increased by about 7% in the last 2 months, she can grip now." His uncle explained and Blaine's face lit up in pride as he looked down at her again.

"Wow, that's amazing Sal," Blaine said ad he brought a hand up, "High five?"

She squealed again, louder, as she raised her arm and connected their hands, causing her parents and Blaine to laugh proudly.

"So, ready to go? Cooper can't wait to see you!" Blaine said and she nodded with the best of her ability before she turned her eyes to her mother, and she grinned.

"Frank will get the bags, won't you darling?" She said in a sweet voice and his Uncle Frank rolled his eyes a little with a small smile, before walking back to the living room to collect Sally's things.

"You remember the medication routine right, Blaine? I know it's been a little while since she was around." Helen asked as she and Blaine helped Sally out to the car.

"Yes, I remember, don't worry."

"You're such a good boy." She said as she pinched his cheek and she held the wheelchair still in front of the car door as Blaine pulled Sally up out of it gently and shifted her around to get her in the passenger seat of the car.

He then went to his trunk and pulled out a blanket and a seatbelt pillow, situating it at the perfect angle in case she fell asleep while he was driving back, and then wrapped the blanket around her legs.

"Now, you be a good girl ok, and remember your manners." Helen rattled off to Sally as she hugged her goodbye, and Frank pulled the suitcase and bags up to Blaine's car, Blaine helping him to haul it all inside.

Once they had all said their goodbyes, Blaine grinned over at Sally as they pulled away from the house, putting it in the right gear and gripping her good hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I bet you can't wait, huh?" Blaine asked and she slid her eyes to him and gave him a half smile, "Everyone's been wondering how you've been, and we've missed you, so expect hugs and kisses all the time."

Blaine could tell from her expressions what she was thinking, and she gave him a pointedly grumpy sort of look.

"What don't look at me like that, it's your fault for being too adorable for people to resist."

She rolled her eyes slightly and made a frustrated noise at him, and Blaine laughed. As she got older Sally became a lot more sarcastic, and Blaine loved it. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Sam and Tina this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Blaine made it back home, he helped Sally out of the car and back into her wheelchair, and then tried to get out of the way fast enough before he was knocked over by his mother.

"Sally! Oh sweetheart!" His mother yelled as she tore out of the front door and just avoiding tackling Blaine as she moved in to hug her niece, "Oh honey, we've all missed you around here, everything been going well?"

Sally inclined her head a little with a slight smile and a little squeak, which Blaine's mother took as an affirmative answer and Blaine shook his head as he unloaded her luggage.

Cooper came out of the house then and welcomed Sally too, making her laugh with wheelchair jokes, even as their mother smacked the back of his head, it did make Sally laugh.

Once everything was inside and Sally was settled, Blaine caught his mom in the kitchen as she was preparing snacks for everyone.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I was wondering if I could take Sally to the mall with me tomorrow, to meet Sam and Tina," Blaine asked quietly as his mom placed things into the oven and then stirred something on the top, "they are excited about getting to meet her this time."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Blaine," his mother said as she turned form her cooking to pinch his cheek slightly, "just be careful yeah?"

"I will mom."

Blaine walked back into the living room to see Cooper messing about with Sally, trying to show her how to do magic tricks and then helping her perform them. All throughout the night, Sally's face was filled with wonder and awe, and as the family settled down for the night, Blaine was the one Sally wanted to help her to bed.

After helping her brush her teeth and helping her in and out of the bath, and dressing her in her pyjamas, Blaine tucked her in bed before laying down beside her.

"Sal?"

She grunted a little in response as she watched him.

"There are a couple of friends of mine that I would like you to meet, want to come to the mall with me tomorrow?" He asked a little nervously and excitedly and he watched as her eyes lit up in equal excitement.

She squeaked a 'yes yes yes', and he laughed before he placed his hands over hers.

"Ok, ok, I take that as a..." He dropped his voice as he leaned closer to her, "fuck yeah?"

She giggled and nodded her head.

"Ok, well, if a certain young lady," She rolled her eyes slightly at that and Blaine laughed, as he got up from the bed, "is coming with me tomorrow, then she needs a good night's rest."

She giggled again as Blaine tucked her in exaggerating the fluffing of her pillows with a straight face, until she reached out with her good arm and pushed him away.

He feigned hurt as he looked down at her laughing face.

"You wound me, madam," He said and she squeaked out a laugh, and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Night Sal."

She moaned out a reply that sounded like 'nnt' and Blaine smiled as she closed her yes, and he left the room.

"Hey." Came his brother's voice from slightly down the hall and Blaine stopped and smiled.

"Oh hey Coop."

Cooper inclined his head towards Sally's room with a smile.

"So she's doing better, almost saying words now, and that arm has some strength in it." He said and Blaine laughed.

"Isn't it great?" He sighed in awe, and Cooper nodded.

"Yeah, if I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it, she's come a long way."

"She has...she's incredible." Blaine agreed and Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine," Cooper started as Blaine turned to look at him, "Just be careful, with Sally around other people, nobody really understands her but us."

"Coop, it will be fine." Blaine reassured is brother as he moved down the hall to his room, but Cooper followed him to his door.

"Yes, your friends are awesome Blaine, I get that," Cooper said as Blaine turned towards him a little peeved and he sighed, "but they could end up saying something wrong, or treating Sally as if she's fragile or slow, you know like most people do with people in wheelchairs, especially someone like Sally."

"I know how people treat Sally, I've seen it before, Sam and Tina won't be like that." Blaine vehemently told Cooper and his brother patted him on the shoulder before moving towards his own room.

"Just don't expect too much from your friends is all I'm saying, ok? They don't know her, not yet."

As Cooper closed his bedroom door, Blaine rolled his eyes and closed his own.

Sam and Tina were just as excited to meet Sally, as she was them. Blaine had told them all about her, and had told Sally all about them. He didn't understand what Coop's problem was, Blaine wouldn't let anyone bring Sally down.

But then, Sam and Tina could sometimes be condescending without realising it.

All Blaine could do was hope for the best, he knew his friends, and he knew Sally. Everything will be fine.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The meeting was going very slowly, but interestingly enough, Sam and Tina didn't treat Sally any different than they did Blaine. Which he was incredibly proud of his friends for, and Sally was enjoying herself too.

As Sam and Tina asked her questions, Blaine had to translate sometimes what he thought Sally was trying to say, only when he got it wrong she would hit him. He always laughed at that.

"So Sally, you're 14 is that right?" Tina asked and Blaine interrupted.

"She likes to think she is." And Sally smacked him for that comment, making them all laugh.

She nodded back at Tina and Tina smiled as she leaned in closer.

"Any guys you have a crush on?"

Sally blushed and Tina giggled and told her it was okay, but Blaine cleared his throat and said that she wasn't allowed to like anyone, which then earned him another hit.

After about 20 minutes, Sally needed to go to the bathroom, so Blaine excused them both to take her there. It was difficult to maneuver around in the awfully small disabled toilet stall, but somehow they managed and when Sally was back in her wheelchair, she gestured to Blaine she wanted to go and get a drink.

Sam, Tina, Blaine and Sally were all waiting in line at the slushy vendor, because Sally wanted one, and after receiving multi-coloured ones for everyone, they made their way around a few different stores that Tina wanted to go to.

Tina had dragged Sally with her around a few clothes shops, and Sally had come back with bags of things and she was also wearing a new jacket, Blaine rolled his eyes as Tina smiled at him.

Tina wanted to quickly dive into the small perfume shop around the corner and Sam darted inside the Game shop to browse while they waited, but Sally's wheelchair was a little too bulky for both doorways, so Blaine waited outside the Perfume shop for Tina with Sally in front of him.

Sally had nearly finished her drink when a voice interrupted their peace and quiet.

"-no dad, I don't care what he said, it isn't like that I swear, you only heard the end of the conversation-"

The familiar voice was cut off as Kurt rounded the corner, laden with bags, on the phone, and promptly tripped over the front of Sally's wheelchair, Blaine had fast reflexes that stopped Sally from falling from her chair, but not quick enough to stop Kurt from falling to the floor.

"Oh my god," Kurt said with horror as he turned to see what tripped him, "I am really sorry, are you ok?" he said as he tried to get himself up from the floor, ending up dropping his phone and he reached out to Sally, "Are you alright? Wow...I like your jacket."

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine said from behind Sally's chair and Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't hurt her did I?"

"No, she's ok," Blaine said quickly reassuring Kurt, and then he brushed his hand over Sally's arm, "You're ok, right Sal?"

She grunted a little with a nod and Blaine smiled before reaching down to help Kurt pick up his things.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked again as Kurt stood, leaving all of his bags at his feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kurt replied before he eyed Sally watching him and smiled down at her, "Hi."

"Oh, sorry, Kurt this is my cousin Sally," Blaine introduced them and Kurt reached a hand out, calculating which one was her good one, and then taking it, "Sally, this is Kurt, he lives next door."

She squeaked and blushed slightly as Kurt smiled at her in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Sally."

She squeaked again as he released her hand and she covered her face. Blaine laughed.

"Hey, don't tell me, Miss Diva Queen, has gone shy all of a sudden." Blaine teased her before she reached out with her good arm and whacked him.

"You deserved that, don't tease the girl." Kurt said as he slapped Blaine's other arm, and Blaine laughed again.

"What is this, gang up on Blaine day?"

"Is he bothering you, should we just walk away from him?" Kurt leaned and asked Sally and Blaine watched with disbelief as she nodded with a glint in her eyes and Kurt turned to face him, "Ok, bye Blaine, we're leaving."

Kurt grabbed her wheelchair and masterfully placed the break into off position and then he and Sally were walking away from him. Kurt winked at him over his shoulder and called back.

"Make sure you look after my bags, we'll be back soon!"

Blaine heard Sally's joyful laughter as he saw Kurt lean down to speak to her, and he smiled in wonder. Sally is confident, but she usually doesn't just trust anybody with her wellbeing, Blaine was still in a stump when Tina came out to find him standing alone.

"Erm...Blaine, you lost somebody."

"Kurt has her." Blaine said as he pointed in the direction that Kurt walked off.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel has your cousin?" Tina asked with a shocked look and a raised eyebrow and Blaine nodded.

Blaine picked up Kurt's bags and then both he and Tina went over to the Game shop to wait for Sam.

On their way to the food court they ran into Kurt and Sally, and Sally's hair had been styled differently. She had a big grin on her face as Blaine approached them.

"Sally, oh my god, look at you!" Blaine exclaimed with delight and watched as her face turned red as Kurt played with one of her blond strands, "Kurt, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Kurt said with a shrug, "besides everyone deserves a make-over sometimes, right Sally?"

She nodded as he placed his chin on her shoulder, and then he turned to Blaine, who still had his bags.

"So, I would like to swap this young lady for my bags, if you don't mind," He said to Blaine who peeled all of the straps from his wrists and hands, and handed them to Kurt, "Thanks, see you later."

Kurt made to depart from them but then stopped and turned to wink at Sally, and blowing her a kiss as she blushed, and then he waved as he walked away.

"So, what did you two get up to?" Blaine asked her when they were alone, and Sally tapped the side of her nose twice before pointedly ignoring him, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed her towards the food court.  



	5. Chapter 5

Sally was exhausted when Blaine eventually got her home, and Blaine's mom sent her up for a nap, while Blaine packed all of the things they had bought today away. He eyed her asleep on her bed before he crept out of the door, and out of the house, calling to tell his mom he was going next door.

As he approached he could hear yelling from inside, and then thought better of his decision to speak to Kurt right now, maybe he should leave it to another day. He was just about to turn around and go back home when the front door opened with a bang and a disgruntled Kurt walked out closing the door behind him, and sat down with a huff on the small porch.

Blaine watched as he sat there with his head in his hands, and contemplated leaving, when Kurt's head snapped up and he caught sight of him. Blaine let out a breath of relief when Kurt didn't automatically tell him to 'Fuck off' and he walked over slowly to sit with him on the porch.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Blaine quietly and Blaine shrugged.

"Some yelling, but no words." He told him and Kurt sighed a little.

"My dad thinks I'm sleeping with Puck." Kurt admitted and Blaine's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Oh! I thought you were too," Blaine said and put up his hands as Kurt glared at him, "hey it was only because you guys were close that's all."

"Yeah, well just for clarity, we're not." Kurt said and Blaine nodded, "We have, you know, but only once, and it was a stupid mistake...I'm not with him."

"Kurt, you don't have to explain to me," Blaine said as he placed his arms across his knees, and Kurt nodded, "By the way, teaching Sally that 'mind your own business' nose tap, she's using it all the time."

"Good, she needs to communicate better." Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed comfortable with a person in a wheelchair that you only just met, what's that about?"

Kurt was silent and Blaine automatically tried to backtrack.

"Oh, erm...I didn't mean anything by it, I-"

"It's ok," Kurt interrupted, "but it will be better to explain if I show you."

He stood up and Blaine stood too, as Kurt led him through the front door and into his house.

Blaine wasn't expecting a lot of things from inside the Hummel Home, but this was beyond what he though it would be like. The walls were all a light shade of cream, and there were pictures hanging everywhere. The floors were all wooden mahogany, stained dark, and every doorway was wider than Blaine had thought a normal doorway could be, then he realised that Kurt was walking down the hall and Blaine followed.

"My mum was in a wheelchair for the last 2 years of her life," Kurt explained as he opened a door at the end of the hall, and gestured for Blaine to go through first, "this was her own private space."

Blaine looked around at the incredibly well kept room, all the floors were wooden, there were scatter cushions on every surface, there was also a bench seat against a long window, and lots of shelves with lots and lots of books of all different shapes and sizes on them.

There were also chrome rails around the walls, just at the right height for somebody to move themselves in and out of a wheelchair, and there were also chrome hand-holds on every wall, and on every corner, and a rail that trailed through the middle of the room in a big arc.

"She wanted to be as mobile as she could be, and this room gave her the freedom to move around when no-one else was here." Kurt explained further as he moved into the room, placing his hand on the rail in the middle of the room, and watching Blaine's reaction.

Blaine himself was inspecting pictures that were on some nearby shelves, he could recognise Burt and a little Kurt, the lady in the picture, obviously Kurt's mother, he would have never guessed she was sick.

"What was wrong with her?" Blaine asked as he glanced at a few more pictures, most of them Kurt and his mom.

"She was diagnosed with a type of brain disease when I was 9," Kurt said quietly and Blaine smiled sadly at him and urged him to continue, "It affected her daily functions, and also made her a little forgetful. Sometimes she could be quite violent and she would fall over a lot. It was really tough."

"My dad had hand rails and handles put everywhere around the house, so that she had something to grasp when she felt unbalanced, but after about a year, she ended up not being able to walk around all that well, and needed a wheelchair. My dad paid out thousands and thousands of dollars, to make the whole house wheelchair friendly. And after she died, we didn't change it." Kurt finished with a small shrug and Blaine smiled around the room.

"What was her name?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at one picture of them all and smiled.

"Elise."

"French?" Blaine asked with a grin and Kurt chuckled.

"She was half."

"Is that why you do so well in French at school?" Blaine teased and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Kurt snorted out a laugh and Blaine chuckled along with him before the door to the room opened.

"Kurt buddy I- oh! Blaine!" Burt said as he caught sight of him and Blaine smiled a little and waved.

"Hey Burt."

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked them and they exchanged a glance before Kurt answered.

"Blaine has a cousin staying with him, and she uses a wheelchair so I was just showing Blaine mom's library."

"Oh, what's up with your cousin, she alright?" Burt eyes widened as he turned to Blaine and Blaine smiled kindly at him.

"Yes she is, she was in a car accident when she was 9, and she uses a wheelchair permanently, but she is getting quite skilled at communicating now."

"Kids are resilient I guess." Burt added with a smile of his own and then turned to Kurt with a certain look, "Dinner is nearly done, by the way."

"Ok." Kurt replied and Burt smiled once more at Blaine before he left.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Blaine said quietly and Kurt laughed.

"Guess so." He said with a shrug, and Blaine followed him back out of the room, and back down the hallway to the front door.

"Thanks for showing me that, now I know why you were so great with Sally today." Blaine said as he stepped across the threshold.

"Yeah well, she needs to hang out with somebody who isn't a complete loser." Kurt said with a small smirk and Blaine laughed.

"Whatever, she's part of my family which means we are equally fabulous."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, "How is she?"

"She is asleep right now, because the mall was so much fun for her, and I think she likes you." Blaine added the last part in a low whisper and Kurt chuckled a little.

"Well who wouldn't." He added with a wink and Blaine felt is own cheeks start to burn slightly.

He laughed as he stood there nervously for a few seconds, before extending a hand to Kurt, who clasped it softly.

"Well, see you later I guess, Sally obviously wants to see you again." Blaine said and then with another wink he turned and made his way down the porch steps.

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Kurt told him and Blaine faltered as he made his way down the steps,

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked and Kurt smirked down at him.

"Didn't she tell you? We have a date." Kurt said and then he disappeared with two taps on the side of his nose, and Blaine sputtered before the door closed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sally was laughing almost constantly from where she sat on the couch in front of Kurt, who was kneeling on the floor next to the coffee table and was busy with painting her nails right now, and chuckling along with her as he told her about his friends and his dad.

"But my dad thinks I'm this little boy that still needs to be protected, I guess it's like that for you now too right?" He asked as he looked up at her before blowing on the nail he just painted.

She nodded her head down at him, and then tried to gesture about the chair, which he understood.

"I suppose it would have still been like that with your parents, even if it wasn't with the fabulous chair right?"

She grunted in agreement again and Kurt knelt back before bringing her hand up for her to see, it was on her bad one so he had to move it for her.

"What do you think?" He asked and she smiled happily and squeaked, and he laughed before she gestured for him to do the other one.

He picked up her good hand and began filing and buffing her nails, when Blaine walked in with a snack for them.

"So is this what you two hand in mind all along?" he asked as he sat down on the couch next to Sally, and she moaned at him and smirked a little, "And since when does Kurt know about make-overs?"

Kurt chuckled from the floor, as he was concentrating on the first coat of polish.

"Ah, but every gay man needs to know how to paint nails, everyone assumes it anyway," Kurt said as he blew on the first one, "besides I actually find it really relaxing."

"Uhuh," Blaine said and Kurt mock glared at him from where he sat, "so what's next?"

"Facials," Kurt answered straight away and then he turned his smirking face up to Blaine, "And it was Sally's choice for you to have one too."

"Oh, no, no facials for me, thank you."

10 minutes later, Blaine found himself sitting in a chair with a towel around his shoulders while Kurt slathered a cream the colour of snot onto his face. Sally had already had hers done, and she was sitting on the couch again, giggling away at Blaine's frown.

"This stuff smells funny."

"Yeah it does, but it's also magic for the skin," Kurt replied as he continued smothering the green stuff on Blaine's face, "and by the way, your forehead is a little dry, what skin care do you do?"

"Erm...none." Blaine mused as Kurt applied more green stuff to his head.

"And I bet you sweat at the gym at least 3 times a week." Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked him in the eye.

"4 times actually." Blaine said with a smile and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, your skin needs to be taken care of, Blaine."

"If it means putting this crap on my face everyday, then no way." Blaine insisted as Kurt finished with his face and moved away.

"No, this is for emergencies," Kurt told him as he packed all his things back into the bag, and then rolled up the pair of gloves he was using and throwing them in the little bin he was using, "there are creams and lotions, and even certain brands of soap and shower gel that prevents dryness and actually makes the skin healthy."

"Still doesn't mean I'll use it." Blaine grumbled and Kurt huffed as he looked over to him.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was telling Sally."

Sally giggled again as Blaine huffed and crossed his arms, and Kurt chuckled along with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thanks for today, she had a great time...but my mom coming in to see two green faced teenagers in her living room was priceless." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked outside, and Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, there was a moment when I thought she was going to walk into a wall, but she didn't." Kurt added and Blaine shook his head.

"Sally adores you Kurt, so thanks for what you're doing." Blaine told him and Kurt turned to stare at him a little confused.

"What am I doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Treating her like she's a real person."

"But she is a real person."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's explanation and nodded along with him.

"Exactly, and that's why she likes you." Blaine said with a grin, and then he shrugged a little, "She's the reason I want to be a doctor."

"A doctor?" Kurt asked in surprise, and Blaine smiled.

"A Paediatrician actually."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Kurt absorbing the information, and Blaine was about to say goodnight and head inside when Kurt spoke up quietly.

"What actually happened to her? The accident?" He asked and Blaine sighed before he offered Kurt a seat on the porch and they both sat down.

"My aunt was driving them back from visiting us actually," Blaine started as he remembered the terrible information from that day, "she had just been to my 13th birthday party, and there was a drunk driver coming the other way, but he swerved into their lane, and my aunt swerved her car to miss it," Blaine sucked in a breath as he recited the tale and Kurt placed a hand over his shoulder, "but she lost control and went off road. The car rolled down an embankment and then into water, by the time my aunt had got out of the car with Sally, she was unconscious and bleeding from her head."

"I could imagine the terror that was going through my aunt's mind at the time, with no way to get Sally help," Blaine said and Kurt moved a little closer and nodded is head in agreement, but said nothing as Blaine continued, "but another car had stopped when they saw my aunt's car flip off the road and they called an ambulance, and the police. Sally was in a coma for several months, she had a severe bleed on the brain, and it swelled to the point where they had to remove part of her skull to ease the pressure."

Kurt rubbed his hand along Blaine's back as he talked, soothing him a little.

"When she woke up, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She got better, but she won't ever walk by herself again, she can only work on her communication and it has been improving. And at this point now, we finally have the Sally back that I remembered, she's still the same as she was before the accident."

Kurt smiled at that, and Blaine turned to look at him.

"That's why I'm fascinated with medicine, but I love kids too, so I want to help them," Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes shone in the low light of the evening as he stared back, "help them get better, and overcome stuff like this."

"That's a great plan," Kurt told him, "I'm sure you'll make a great doctor."

Blaine smiled gratefully at him, and then realised how close they were sitting, and he cleared his throat a little, which jolted Kurt out of whatever daze he had been in.

"What do you want to be?" Blaine asked feeling his face flush as Kurt scooted back a little.

"A Children's Psychologist actually," Kurt said as Blaine looked at him in slight surprise, "Same reasoning, I want to help kids, but I want to help with their minds, getting over trauma takes time, I should know, but I would like to help them any way I can."

"I'm sure you'll be great too." Blaine said and Kurt looked down a little shyly at the admission before abruptly standing.

"Well, I'd best get home." Kurt said and Blaine agreed as he stood too, "Don't want my dad thinking I'm sleeping with you too."

Blaine blushed at that, and laughed a little nervously.

"No, definitely not," He said and when he saw Kurt watching him with an unreadable expression he thought he may have taken that wrong and his brain decided to let his mouth run away with words, "I mean, I didn't mean that you aren't...coz you are...I just...you know, don't want rumours started...for your sake, not mine, coz it would actually be incredible for my rep-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted his verbal diarrhoea and Blaine winced as he looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight." Kurt said amused as he stepped off the porch and made his way home.

When he reached his front door, he gave Blaine a final wave before disappearing inside, causing Blaine to literally kick himself for being lame.  



	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days, Kurt and Blaine spent a lot of time around Sally. She absolutely adored Kurt, she would sit and have conversations with him without Blaine needing to translate what she was saying, Kurt seemed to read her actions properly and respond accordingly. She always had big bright smiles and was so much lighter in herself when he was around. Blaine was amazed at that. And so was his mother.

His mom liked Kurt too. Especially when he had included her in the next beauty regimen that he was showing Sally, Blaine had rolled his eyes and he and Cooper were watching their mom and cousin giggling like little school girls while Kurt was painting gloop on their faces and then painting nails.

Kurt had stayed for dinner the last 2 days, and he was actually a great conversationalist too. Blaine's dad seemed to be intrigued about what he had to say, and that Kurt's choice of career when he left school was admirable. In the end his father liked him too, and Cooper thought he was cool.

Blaine smiled as his family all waved goodbye to Kurt when he walked him out on the second night after dinner.

"Your family seems to like me being around." Kurt said with a laugh and Blaine chuckled with him.

"Yeah, so what does that say about my company." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"You're boring?"

"Hey."

Kurt laughed again. And Blaine realised that he liked the sound.

"Thanks again for hanging out with Sal, she loves you."

"She's a cutie," Kurt said with a small grin, "When does she go back home?"

"In 2 days." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Can I come with you?"

The quiet question shocked Blaine a little, and he turned to Kurt with wide eyes and received a shove in return.

"I just like her ok? She's cool," Kurt said a little defensively, "unlike you, loser."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't take you," He said with a tiny smile trying to force it's way on his lips, "if you're just going to call me a loser."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, "You're not a loser...but your cousin is cooler than you."

"I'm not arguing with that fact."

They stood in silence for a minute. Blaine was starting to think that maybe he and Kurt could be quite good friends, but then again, nothing much had changed between them at school. Sure, Kurt and his friends had stopped picking on Blaine but it didn't mean they conversed or sat together or anything.

For the most part, at school, Kurt ignored his presence. And after spending so much time together with Sally, Blaine had been a little hurt about it. But McKinley was a rough place, Blaine knew all too well, and now that Puckerman was out of Juvenile Hall, things would probably go back to the way they had been, before Sally and Kurt met.

"Why do you want to come with me? We're not friends or anything." Blaine said and Kurt didn't turn to look at him,just sighed silently.

"Look Blaine, I told you before," Kurt said quietly, "other than Puck and Quinn, if any one else were to find out that I wasn't really all that tough, especially the football team, I would be beaten up almost daily."

"I know it's hard but-" Blaine started and Kurt interrupted with a sarcastic laugh.

"No, you don't know." Kurt said as he walked to the edge of the porch and sat down.

"Or course I do," Blaine said indignantly as he followed to sit next to him, making sure there was some distance between them, "You think what you and Puck, and those awful skanks did to me all through the years, didn't leave some kind of damage? Emotionally or physically?"

Kurt remained silent and wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"Of course you didn't think of that, you have a hard time thinking about anyone other than yourself at school." Blaine continued with a huff and Kurt turned to glare at him slightly.

"Hey, don't turn this around on me alright," He said and Blaine almost scoffed at his tone, "I have tried and failed at so many different things, I have tried to be nice...but in a town like this, nice is stupid."

"So why were you being nice to Sally?" Blaine asked with a worried tone and Kurt sighed as he looked towards his house.

"I just know what it's like to be in a situation you have no way out of."

"Me too," Blaine said after a minute of silence, "but I can't pretend to be something I'm not, just to please other people, because when I leave here and make something of myself...they won't even matter to me anymore."

"I wish I had that kind of courage, but there are just some things you have to do to survive...I'm sorry about what we did to you, but until I graduate, you and me, we're not friends among other people."

Kurt's words stung a little and Blaine felt a slight bit of anger and resentment bubble up in his chest, but he pushed it down as he stared at Kurt incredulously.

"What if I have a problem with that?" He asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Why would you? You said yourself how bad we treated you, why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because I've seen a side of you that I like, not that rough, tough, macho exterior," Blaine listed off as Kurt snorted, "kind, smart, funny, and a little bit softer than you might like."

Kurt glared at him but he just laughed.

"I could see us being really good friends." Blaine said with a gentle voice as he smiled at Kurt but Kurt just shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm just not that brave...not anymore."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked home, watched as he walked inside without waving goodbye or saying goodnight, like he did previously, and Blaine had to wonder why it hurt so much.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine waved Goodbye to Sally as he left for school the next morning, spotting Kurt getting into Puck's truck next door and only just resisting to wave at him. Kurt eyed him too but after a minute of just staring, he climbed into Puck's truck and they drove away.

Blaine sighed as he wandered down the street, he was walking to meet Tina and Sam, but he couldn't understand why Kurt thought that hiding behind the rough exterior would get him anywhere. It wouldn't help him with good grades, or friends, or even to get into college. Blaine had no idea what Kurt had meant when he said he wasn't brave.

It took a lot of guts to ignore your own feelings and create a whole other person. Kurt was brave, he just didn't know it.

Tina met him first.

"Hey Blainey days, how's things with Sally?" She asked as Blaine pulled her in for a hug, "I was going to come over yesterday, but my mom made me watch one of her friend's children last night because they were going out."

"That's ok Tee, she's good, we just hung out around the house." Blaine said and she smiled up at him.

"What about Kurt, have you seen him anymore?" She asked a little too interested and Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Tee, please, don't go spreading things alright?" He said and she gave him a haughty look, crossing her arms over her chest as he continued, "He did come to see Sally, but it was just for her alright?"

"Are you sure?" She asked and Blaine nodded with a shrug, "So why is he so interested in your cousin?"

"Well I found out that his entire house is wheelchair friendly, his mom died of some neurological brain disorder, and they had to change everything for when she couldn't walk anymore," Blaine explained and Tina's eyebrows raised slightly as she listened, "So I guess he just feels more for people who are bound by a disability."

"Oh, wow...I had no idea about his mom."

"Me neither."

"Hey guys!" Sam's voice came from down the street and they both turned with a smile and a wave for him as he ran to catch up, "So I have had a break through for Glee club tonight, I managed to get Brittany to ask Santana to come along...and apparently she will be there after school today."

"That is amazing!" Tina exclaimed excitedly, "Now we only need 3 more members."

"3?"

"Yeah, that boy Joe from my calculus class just joined, and then with Santana, that makes 9, and we need 12 members to be able to compete in Regionals." Tina explained.

"Oh, is he any good?"

"Joe? yeah he's great."

"That's good."

"So will you be at this one?" Tina asked him, even though she knew the answer right away, he had Sally for another 2 days, so he wanted to get home to spend more time with her, which was why he had been skipping Glee and gym time with Sam.

"I promise that I will catch up with it, on Thursday." Blaine said with a weary smile and Tina nodded in understanding.

"I know, just thought I'd ask."

"Hey maybe you should ask if Hummel will join, Bee." Sam said as he nudged him and Blaine's eyes widened a little.

"What?" He asked shocked, and Sam and Tina shared a smile as they walked.

"Well he hangs out with you now right?" Tina said and Blaine huffed at her again.

"No, he hangs out with Sal."

"Difference? None." Sam said and Blaine turned to throw him a light glare.

"Sam, he won't join Glee club." He tried to sound convincing but Sam was having none of it.

"It won't hurt to ask, if you guys are sort of friends now." Sam said and Blaine thought back to what Kurt had said to him the night before.

Kurt didn't want to be friends, he struggled with being brave enough to fight for what he really wanted. But then, nobody else knew about that, so what was the harm in asking?  



	7. Chapter 7

It was time for Sally to go home, and Blaine was getting her things together while Sally was watching him. He kept glancing over at her and giving her a grin while he was packing her things. She gestured to him about something and he stopped to walk over to her and pay attention.

"Ku- mm come- me hum-" She said and Blaine smiled as he reached out and held her hand.

"Yes, Kurt is coming with us to take you home." Blaine told her and she squealed a little with excitement, and her hand flailed a little as he chuckled at her, "You really like him don't you?"

"Hi mm cool- mmk me hu- ppy."

"I know sweetheart," Blaine said as he kissed her forehead before moving back to her stuff, "You know he said that you were cooler than me."

She gave him a tiny smirk.

"I mm." She replied with a big proud smile and he laughed.

"Oh is that right?" He asked and she nodded, Blaine couldn't help but feel glad that she made a new friend, "I love you Sal."

"Lub oo Blin."

After getting her things down to the car, he wandered over to Kurt's house. After he stood on the porch for 5 minutes, the door opened to reveal somebody different.

"Anderson." Puck greeted with a small smirk, and Blaine couldn't help the shot of fear that flew up his spine and he gulped a little.

"Erm...hey, is Kurt there?" Blaine managed to choke out in a quiet voice and Puck just raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could respond, Kurt was there, glaring at Blaine at the door.

"What?" Kurt said viciously as he stared at Blaine, and Blaine looked nervously between Kurt and Puck before answering.

"Erm...Sally is ready to go, just thought I'd give you the heads up." Blaine said as he backed his way down the porch steps and walked back to his car, hearing a "Who's sally?" from Puck as he left.

Kurt and Puck were having a heated discussion, probably about Blaine, as Blaine loaded Sally's wheelchair into the back of the car, while Cooper was carrying her out, and just as Blaine was about to tell Sally that he didn't think Kurt was still coming with them, Puck left with a "See ya later Hummel!" and Kurt walked over to the car.

He didn't acknowledge Blaine at all, and said hello to the family first before he spoke to Sally, Blaine rolled his eyes, figuring Kurt had put on his macho mask for his friend and it was hard for him to shake off.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes to Sally, Cooper set her down on the passenger seat of the car and then clapped Blaine on the shoulder before Kurt and Blaine got in too.

They all waved as they left the driveway, Blaine glancing in the mirror at Kurt a little, but Kurt was just staring out of the window as they drove. Blaine sighed a little as he started the long drive back to Sally's house.

After about 20 minutes, Kurt got a little restless and started a conversation with Sally, still ignoring Blaine.

"So sally, you enjoy yourself whilst staying with Blaine?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, she had been adamant to use the shampoo and conditioner that Kurt had told her about, and she used it every night.

"Mhm." She answered and blushed as he was playing with her hair.

"And you remember those tips I gave you about proper skincare right?" He asked again and she slowly nodded her head as he smiled at her.

"Ye-ss." She said slowly, and Kurt grinned even wider.

"Good girl, maybe you can teach your mom, and then you can have a beauty day together?"

She nodded enthusiastically and Blaine leaned back in his seat to glance at Kurt.

"Well maybe we should all go in, when we get there, and you can show them, Kurt?" Blaine told him and Sally grinned wider and nodded along with it, but Kurt frowned a little.

"I didn't bring my kit with me."

"I'm sure Sally's mom has some stuff, right Sal?" Blaine asked and Sally nodded again, "Besides we have the day off of school now, and I'm sure that Helen will appreciate it."

Kurt glared at Blaine from the corner of his eye before agreeing at Sally's pleading look and Blaine smiled again as he drove.

Once they reached Sally's house, Kurt helped Blaine get all of her things out of the car, and held the wheelchair still, while Blaine picked her up out of her seat and placed her in it gently. The door of the house opened about 3 seconds later, and Blaine's aunt came rushing over to give Sally and Blaine a big squeeze each.

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you, did you have a good time?" her mom said as she kissed Sally's forehead before turning to do the same to Blaine, "Thank you, Blaine, she looks so refreshed and amazing."

"It wasn't all me, Aunt Helen, this is Kurt," Blaine said as he turned to smile at Kurt and his aunt eyed him curiously, "She made a friend while we were at the mall, Kurt's my neighbour and he's been spending time with her."

Sally mumbled excitedly and gestured to her hair and her nails, and Helen gasped as she looked over her daughter's new look.

"That looks so pretty, so Kurt did this?" She asked and Sally and Blaine both nodded and she turned to Kurt with a smile, "Thank you, Kurt, I'm Helen it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, she's a cool girl, it was fun hanging out with her." Kurt shook his aunt's hand and smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders as he explained, "She's funny, and smart, and not a loser like Blaine here."

Blaine glared lightly at him as Sally and Helen both laughed with Kurt.

"Why don't you all come in for lunch and something to drink?" Helen asked them all with a hopeful grin and Sally reached over for Kurt, who smiled at her and took her hand, "I made some veggie tacos and lemonade."

"How can is at no to that?" Kurt answered and with a smile he pushed Sally ahead of them all, into the house.

"Your friend is quite cute, Blaine," Helen said to him as they moved Sally's things into the hall, and Blaine rolled his eyes at her, "so was it just Sally he was hanging out with or...?"

"Aunt Helen, Kurt and I are just friends."

"But he's gay too right?" She asked and Blaine sighed at her.

"Stop meddling." He reprimanded with a slight grin and she put her hands up in mock surrender as they wandered through to the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The drive home was quiet but not without tension, Kurt was still silently staring out of the window but he was sitting in the passenger seat, which was a plus, and Blaine was quite happy to sit in silence for the ride home, but Sam's voice had been nagging inside his head about Glee, so he decided to bring it up.

"So," He started and Kurt pointedly ignored him, "Did you know that Santana joined the Glee club?"

Kurt didn't respond.

"She's actually really good," Blaine continued with a smile, "but we still need at least 3 more members to enter our competitions...you up for it?"

Blaine sighed after he waited for a response, but still nothing.

"Come on Kurt, Glee club is fun, and you don't even have to sing, we just need members." Blaine explained quickly and Kurt sighed before turning to regard Blaine's hopeful expression before he rolled his eyes and frowned.

"No, Blaine." He said in a quiet voice and Blaine's hopeful smile dropped a little.

"What's the big deal? Maybe you can bring Puck and Quinn along too?"

No, Blaine." Kurt repeated a little harder.

"But I-"

"I said No! Just drop it!" Kurt nearly yelled at him and Blaine's mouth clamped shut.

They drove in silence for about 10 minutes, before Blaine couldn't be silent anymore. As he turned onto the road that led them into Lima, he turned to regard Kurt with a calculating expression.

"I just thought since Puck knows that we know each other now, that maybe you could swing this with them?"

"I don't think so, you don't get it," Kurt said with a sigh, as a tiny chuckle left his lips, "I'm already going to have to talk to Puck about not murdering you, when I get back. Why the hell did you knock on my door? Why didn't you just text me?"

Blaine stumbled a little over his response as Kurt continued to glare at him.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know Puck was there, I usually see his truck outside."

"You're sorry?" Kurt asked sarcastically, raising his fingers in a gesture and Blaine frowned as he concentrated on the road ahead. "Do you realise how much you've put on me now?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be that way if your friends were nicer." Blaine added with a bit of contrition in his tone and it made Kurt grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I told you before, what I have to do to survive, Blaine." He hissed out and Blaine shrugged before glancing his way with sad eyes.

"Yeah but I also told you that you are brave, you just don't see it."

"Are you going to flap your mouth all the way back? coz if so, then let me out and I'll catch a ride with somebody else." Kurt snapped at him and Blaine's eyes widened a little.

"We're on the freeway." He pointed out and Kurt leaned across the console.

"Then shut up." He said and then he leaned away from Blaine and stared silently out of the window again for the rest of the ride.

As Blaine pulled down their street, he started getting a little agitated with Kurt ignoring him, and he couldn't figure out what to say, Kurt seemed to have an answer for everything.

"I just don't get how somebody so smart can play so dumb at school?" He said and then slowed down as he neared their houses, fixing Kurt with a small glare.

"Drop it." Kurt said with venom and Blaine became a little angry.

"No I wont drop it Kurt," Blaine snapped back at him, "I've seen your house, I know about your mom, and we hang out and we talk, we both want to help kids when we're older-"

"And now I wish I hadn't told you about any of it!" Kurt said as he grit his teeth harder, yanking his seatbelt off and turning to fix Blaine with a murderous glare, "What, are you going to try and guilt me into it? I don't want anything to do with your stupid Glee club!"

"I just, this persona you put on, it's not you-" Blaine said a little more gently but Kurt had enough with talking and began shouting at him.

"Don't push me Blaine!" Kurt screeched in the car, "I've already been idiotic enough when it comes to you, alright?!"

"Oh so being nice to me, being my friend is idiotic now?!" Blaine shouted back, already losing what little restraint he had left of his anger, glaring right back at Kurt.

"I'm not your friend!" Kurt yelled, voice dripping with disdain and Blaine froze, blinking.

"I-I thought..." Blaine stammered and tried not to show how much that statement stung, it hurt inside his chest, replacing all of the anger with unimaginable sadness.

Kurt just glared as Blaine tried to stammer out a response.

"Well you thought wrong, I don't need this shit alright? I have a hard enough time around here as it is, I don't need some overly-peppy, smiley, little fucking moronic ray of sunshine to mess things up for me here! I have to do this to survive, you think I could put my dad through bullying and worrying, I have a hard enough fucking time right now keeping him healthy and safe, and Puck and the others have my back because I'm such a fucking badass, if I lose any of that control over my life, it all goes to fucking shit, so fuck you Blaine...I don't need you messing up things for me, and we're not fucking friends...never were." He said and Blaine slumped his shoulders as the rage at Kurt's words built back up again and against his better nature, he responded with anger.

"Well fine...we could have been really good friends, I could have helped you...we could have helped each other get through fucking high school, but you know what, fine, enjoy it Kurt, enjoy fucking hiding and worrying and constantly looking over your shoulder, keep bullying and hurting people, keep being a closeted, hypocritical, fucking piece of shit, eventually everything you built will fall down, and I won't be there to pick up the pieces...I'm done, so fuck you, and get out of my car!"

Kurt was a little disturbed by the amount of rage in Blaine's voice, shown by his widened eyes, but Blaine continued to glare at him until he got out of the car and ran to his house, slamming the door behind him. Blaine sighed a little as the anger slipped away, and his eyes started to sting.

He would not cry, he would not cry...Kurt Hummel was not worth it.

But somehow as he sat there, repeating that mantra over and over in his head, the less truthful it felt, and then he was crying, with his arms over his face, resting on the steering wheel of his car. 


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine had been worried that because he and Kurt weren't speaking anymore, that he would go back to being slammed into lockers, or tripped up, or even have slushies thrown at him, but Kurt and is gang of fake friends did none of the above.

They completely ignored him.

Blaine didn't know what was worse, actually being shunned like he wasn't a part of this world, or being harassed. He sighed. It had been about a week since they fell out, Sam and Tina had both been adamant that it wasn't his fault that Kurt was being a dick.

The only thing was...he couldn't really tell them what had really happened, because he hadn't really divulged information about Kurt. It wasn't his place to.

He was walking down the hall to his next class, having just said goodbye to Sam, and tried to balance the books in his arms, on his way.

As he rounded the corner he collided with somebody and both of them went crashing to the floor, surrounded by the dozen or so books that Blaine had been carrying. As one hit Blaine on the head, he whimpered a little as he sat rubbing his head, before looking up to apologize to whoever he had knocked down.

Kurt.

He clamped his mouth shut around the apology that had tried to bubble up, and then glared as he picked up his books, Kurt didn't offer to help, just stared at him a little, and Blaine huffed in irritation as he got up from the floor.

He didn't offer Kurt a hand to get up, like maybe he would have done a week ago, instead he just glared at him once more and then walked off. Not looking back behind him.

In Glee that afternoon, he sat solemnly as everyone listened to Rachel give a speech about proper vocals and making sure that they were all in sync for competition purposes, Blaine wasn't really paying much attention. His mind was elsewhere.

His Aunt Helen had text him, for Sally, asking about Kurt, and when they would see him next.

Blaine hadn't known what to reply. He and Kurt weren't speaking but his cousin Sally loved him so much. He typed out about 100 different replies, some truthful and others not, but in the end he settled on not texting back at all.

Tina nudged him as he ignored Rachel's rant and he turned confused eyes at her. She pointed to the doorway, as Puck and Quinn walked through it. His mouth hung open as they both went to speak to Mr Scheuster about auditioning and Blaine couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

Tina had managed to get Mike back into the Glee club for the rest of this year, and now that Puck and Quinn were joining they had enough members for competitions. But Rachel was not happy about it.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening! They can't join Glee club, they are bullies! No hate allowed in here!" She screeched as Mr Shu told them both to take a seat, but Rachel continued, "This is seriously not happening, I bet it's some master scheme, a prank, and they are just here to make us feel comfortable and vulnerable and then when the competition comes around, they'll drop us and leave and then we'll have to drop out!"

"Will you can it Berry!" Santana shouted back at her, as Puck and Quinn both rolled their eyes, "Nobody willingly joins this club just to smash it apart ok? It does that all on it's own."

"Blaine, help me out here!" Rachel screeched up at him and he only shrugged his shoulders down at her.

"Rachel, maybe we should take this as a good sign, we needed more members and now we have them, give them a chance."

"I cannot believe you of all people would side with Kurt's friends, hasn't he made your life hell in school for 2 years? I bet any minute, the perpetrator himself will walk through that door!" Rachel said as she crossed her arms with a haughty expression, and Blaine sighed.

"Hummel isn't coming." Puck said as he glared at Rachel and then threw a glare in Blaine's direction, and Blaine shrunk back in his seat a little, "So shut your face, hobbit-bride, and deal with it."

Quinn smirked when Rachel's face went red with anger but Mr Shu told her to take a seat and she sat grumpily in the corner of the room as he explained what would happen in the following weeks to the new comers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few Glee meetings, it was clear that Quinn and Puck both had amazing voices, and a talent for the spotlight. Blaine had been amazed by Quinn's soft voice, and then the fact that Puck could play the guitar, it totally threw him off. He had no idea that there was so much hidden talent in these two.

He also was one of the voices that stuck up for both of them when Rachel had started moaning about them, and Rachel had glared back at him but he had managed to make her quiet down. He had told her every club meeting to give them a chance, Glee was for everybody that had talent, and she wasn't the only one with it.

Quinn and Puck had looked at him with surprise as he ranted back to Rachel, defending them. And he had thrown a small smile their way, which they surprisingly returned.

Blaine applauded them after each of their performances, and Puck's glares towards him lessened. Quinn had sat next to him once, and tried to engage him in conversation, but Blaine had no idea what to say to her, she was being nice, which was so unlike her. Especially to him.

Quinn was warming up to him, and apparently when Quinn liked him, Puck did too.

She applauded when Blaine got up to sing his song, and followed out after him.

"Blaine!" She called from behind him as he turned out of the door and he paused to wait for her, seeing her walking up to him, with Puck following behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Dude, is Rachel always that obnoxious?" Puck asked before Quinn could reply and Blaine laughed a little.

"You get used to her after a while," Blaine said with a shrug, "and it looks like you guys are going to be here for a while."

"I guess," Puck added with a shrug of his own, "I suppose Glee isn't that bad."

"No, it's not," Quinn interjected and then turned to Blaine with a small smile, "It's actually really cool what you guys are doing."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Quinn asked as she wrapped an arm through one of Blaine's and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Erm...nothing why?"

"Wanna hang out with us?" Quinn asked and Puck nodded in agreement.

"Why me?"

"Your cool." Puck smirked and then held his fist out for Blaine, and Blaine laughed before bumping it with his own.

"Erm...will Kurt be there?" Blaine asked nervously as he followed them out of the school.

"Of course, he's still our friend," Quinn told him honestly, "but now so are you...well I like you, and you seem to be a genuine kind of person."

"But me and Kurt...we don't-"

"We know," Puck interrupted with a shake of his head, "he told us to leave you be...and we kinda know he had a falling out with you over something."

"Oh."

"You don't have to talk to him, just stick with me." Quinn said with a small smile and Blaine nervously grinned back and nodded at her.

To say Kurt was pissed when they got to the hang outpoint underneath the school bleachers, was an understatement.

He was livid.

"What the fuck is this?" He said as Quinn and Puck led Blaine into their little den, there was a couch that was being occupied by a few of the skanks and Kurt was standing up against the stands opposite, with a scowl on his face.

Blaine paused with a sheepish expression on his face, but Quinn just pulled him towards another chair, and pushed him down into it, before placing herself on his lap.

"Oh quit bitching Kurt, he's cool." Quinn replied and Kurt glared at her, before directing his eyes to Blaine, who had the sense enough to look at anything but him.

"I don't want him here," Kurt said through gritted teeth, and Puck snorted a little, "why the hell would you bring him here...I told you-"

"Yes, we know, but Glee club has shown us that some people are actually not that bad." Puck interrupted him and Kurt growled under his breath as he threw Puck a scathing look.

"That's where you've been?! Fucking Glee club!"

"Relax, Hummel, we're not asking you to join." Quinn said with a shrug before she sent Blaine a smile and rolled her eyes.

Blaine smiled a little nervously back at her.

"Alright, you know what...fuck this!" Kurt said as he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left.

Blaine looked over at Puck who shrugged at him, and Quinn didn't look too bothered by Kurt's exit, and everyone around him just ignored it and carried on as if it never happened, but Blaine couldn't help but feel bad about it himself. This was Kurt's space he was invading, and he had just left. Why did that hurt?  



	9. Chapter 9

Kurt had been upset, hurt and pissed. Not at Blaine, but at himself. HE opened himself up to somebody new and then just as quick shut himself off again. He knew he was being a hypocrite, and on top of it all he knew that he had hurt Blaine.

He wanted to be Blaine's friend, but as he had told him, he couldn't. He wasn't that courageous. Not anymore.

Blaine was ignoring him, and he was ignoring Blaine. That was fine with Kurt, but he also had told everyone about him, but not the truth. More like Blaine had helped him get to know his cousin Sally, she was really cool, and Puck already knew about his mother, so he didn't say anything. But one thing that Kurt was adamant about was they leave Blaine alone.

Blaine didn't deserve it. All he had tried to do was be nice to Kurt. Kurt wouldn't let it go back to the way it was. He thought about Sally and how she would feel if she found out that Blaine was being bullied by Kurt and it made feel sick to his stomach. His father had had a discussion about how he was treating Blaine.

His dad had seen how he had spoken to Blaine at the door, and when Kurt had got home he had let him have it. His dad liked Blaine, he knew that, and they were neighbours. Burt didn't like the bravado act he had when that Puckerman kid was around and he had told Kurt that it wasn't Blaine fault, whatever was going on, the kid had been decent and kind towards him.

Kurt knew all of this, which is why he found it so difficult to be around Blaine. He never wanted to bring Blaine into his world. It was fake. And no matter how much Kurt may seem like he doesn't like Blaine right now, he actually does.

He missed the chats, and Blaine's smile, missed talking to him. But Kurt didn't want to apologize.

Blaine had knocked him down in the corridor one day, and said nothing but Kurt was hurt by the amount of venom in Blaine's expression when he looked at him. He had sat on the floor staring after him for ages. Even when Blaine had disappeared out of sight, he sat there, until Quinn found him.

And now Quinn and Puck had joined Glee, and they were hanging out with Blaine. Just add insult to injury, in Kurt's opinion. Maybe it was Kurt's fault for not being strong enough, for not being himself, for letting Puck and Quinn believe he was something he's not.

Kurt was angry and upset as he walked home. His father had asked him what was wrong when he slammed the door shut and stomped to his room, but he ignored him. He sat on his bed for hours, staring at a picture of his mom and wondering just how much different is life would be, if he was to be himself.

Blaine had seen him for who he really was, well a small glimpse, but Blaine had enjoyed spending time with Kurt, while he was being open.

Kurt had to go and be an asshole. And now he felt like he couldn't fix it.

It had been 2 weeks now, since he had last spoken to Blaine, and he had started to miss him. Really miss him.

And now that Blaine had kind of infiltrated his group of friends, he couldn't really ignore it, it hurt. It hurt to be angry, it hurt to glare at Blaine, when all he really wanted to do was sit with him, tell him things, have him smile at him again.

But Kurt was a coward. He was. He couldn't do it.

He hadn't hung outwith Puck and Quinn for a few days, since finding out about their blossoming friendship with Blaine, and he had to admit that he missed them too. As he wasn't hanging around with them much at school he could feel the stares he was accumulating from the jocks.

He knew that soon, he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he was alone. And they would soon be right there, ready to smash his face in.

What he didn't expect to find however, a few days into a new school week, was the jocks surrounding Blaine in the parking lot. His eyes widened when he noticed that none of them had slushies, which meant that they were even going to verbally abuse him or assault him. But Kurt couldn't move.

He was frozen to the spot, by the side of the school building, watching it all unfold. He couldn't help, he wasn't like Blaine. He was scared. He slunk back around the side and listened.

"...heard Puck joined Glee," one of them said to Blaine, "didn't take him for a faggot."

"Yeah Anderson, don't be trying to turn us Football guys, or you'll get your ass beat."

"Why would I want to turn any of you?" Blaine replied with venom and Kurt heard laughter, "You think I would go for anybody like you, sweaty, under-groomed morons are not my thing."

Kurt heard a thud, and then listened as a fight broke out.

Puck came out of a side door near where Kurt was standing, and sauntered up to him.

"Hummel, what are you doing?" Puck said as he paused next to Kurt, but as his eyes wandered to the parking lot they widened, "Fuck...not cool Hummel!"

Kurt winced as Puck ran into the parking lot, jumping into the fight, and Kurt couldn't stand there and listen to it anymore, so he ran.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine hissed as Quinn dabbed another cotton bud against the split in his lip, as Santana was helping Puck with the cuts on his face. They were sitting in Quinn's backyard, Puck had literally dragged Blaine out of parking lot after helping him fend off the jocks, and into his truck and sped all the way to Quinn's house, texting Quinn and Santana about what happened, and about 10 minutes later the girls arrived.

"And Kurt just stood there?" Quinn turned to give Puck an incredulous look, and he nodded, hissing when Santana pressed against the cut on his eyebrow a little too hard, "I can't believe Kurt would do that."

"It has to do with me," Blaine spoke up as Quinn dabbed ointment around the bruises on his face, "He doesn't like me, why would he help me?"

"Hummel told us about when you helped him while I was...away," Puck said and then hissed at Santana again, "OW bitch!"

"Well hold still, Tarzan." She retorted and grabbed his face back into position.

"He told you about that?" Blaine asked a little shocked that Kurt would tell any of these friends of his about him.

"Yeah, and that you helped with his ribs and bruises, and hiding everything from his dad." Santana explained and Blaine sat there stumped.

"He's such a mystery." Blaine said and Quinn and Santana hummed in agreement.

Puck sighed.

"Blaine, things with Hummel...it's complicated, I don't-"

"I know." Blaine interrupted and they all threw a glance at each other before looking back at him confused, "He told me everything, I know about his mom, I've been inside his house, he showed me his mom's library...I just don't understand where it went so wrong."

"Kurt's been hiding behind his shell for so long, that I think he forgets sometimes to just live." Quinn said and Blaine smiled at her, wincing a little as it pulled on his lip.

"I thought you were his fake friends." Blaine grinned around at them all, and Puck snorted, Santana smirked and Quinn chuckled lightly.

"He likes to think that, but we like him." Quinn told him with a small smile.

"We're sorry we were dicks to you before." Puck spoke up, as he and Santana looked over to him a little sheepishly and he shook his head with a smile.

"That's ok, I think everyone deserves a second chance anyway." Blaine said and everyone relaxed, but Quinn sighed and he turned to look at her.

"Will you give Kurt one?" She asked and they all waited and watched him as he thought over her question.

Would he?

It wasn't a question of if Kurt chose to apologize to him, it was if Blaine had enough bravery to open his heart to him again, it had already been crushed once. But Blaine had always been a forgiving person, it was why he sometimes got hurt so much, but it wasn't in his personality to shut people out.

He smiled around at all of them and then he sighed.

"Well, it might end up being a mistake in the long run but...sure, I'd give him a second chance." 


	10. Chapter 10

Things were tense. Between Blaine and Kurt, and between Kurt and Puck and Quinn. They weren't really speaking to Kurt, for what he had let happen to Blaine, for not stepping in. But Blaine didn't blame him. Kurt's tough exterior didn't reach that far down and Blaine knew that he didn't really like to fight.

Blaine didn't blame him. Not at all. But things were still tense.

Kurt kept staring at him, across the hall, in the cafeteria, in class. Especially when he was with Puck or Quinn. Blaine wanted to say something, anything. He could see an apology in Kurt's eyes, and longing and maybe a little envy, but he didn't want Kurt to feel so bad.

The tension came to a conclusion when during the middle of Glee, while Rachel and Finn were again performing a duet, Kurt walked into the room.

Blaine's eyes widened and everyone stopped and turned to look at him. He looked a little sheepish and out of place, but no-one said a word. He looked around at all the faces watching him, and Blaine saw the instant he was about to leave, the fight or flight look in his eyes, and Blaine called out to stop him from running.

"Kurt!" Blaine called and Kurt and everyone else looked at him like he had lost his mind, "You can sit here."

Blaine pointed to the seat next to himself, where he was sitting slightly off to the side of the room. Kurt seemed to think about it for the moment, while Rachel continued to glare at him as he had interrupted her song with Finn.

As Rachel opened her mouth, Blaine shot her a scathing pointed look and she remained quiet, while Kurt was still battling with himself whether to take Blaine's offer or leave.

Kurt was staring at Blaine, and Blaine nodded with a soft smile and it seemed to help because he could see Kurt's tense shoulders drop a little and he walked slowly in Blaine's direction, placing himself gently into the seat Blaine had indicated.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds more, but Rachel asked to start her song over, as she glared in Kurt's direction one last time, and then everyone was focusing on her and Finn again.

"How come you came?" Blaine whispered as he leaned into Kurt.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't realize Glee was on today." Kurt whispered back, keeping his eyes on the duet in front of him.

"Talk?" Blaine questioned and Kurt looked down slightly.

"I wanted to say...sorry." He said quietly and Blaine reached out to him with a small smile, he grasped Kurt's hand, and Kurt turned to look at him with a surprised look, but Blaine just shrugged and squeezed it.

After a second or two Kurt smiled and squeezed back, before dropping Blaine's hand gently, placing his hands in his pockets.

When Glee was over, Kurt remained by Blaine's side, and waited for him to finish talking to all of his other friends, before they walked out together. Puck had clapped Kurt on the back as he passed and Quinn had blown him a kiss which made him smirk at her a little as they left. Kurt walked with Blaine back to his car, and then stood awkwardly as Blaine put his bag inside and turned to him.

Blaine couldn't help but smile sympathetically at him and then opened his arms to him. Kurt laughed a little and walked forward wrapping his own arms around Blaine, squeezing tightly.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, what I said...what I did..." Kurt said as he pulled back, and his eyes shone with so much sadness that Blaine couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Kurt, I don't-"

"No, please, it's all my fault...you were right, everything you said and I'm so fucking sorry," Kurt said as he grasped Blaine's hands in his, the tears escaping to slide down his pale cheeks, "I'm not very good at letting people see me...the real me...and I just knew that as soon as you cracked that wall, it would all be pointless to keep hiding things...I wouldn't be able to keep this up."

Kurt explained as they stood together, and he wiped away a few of the tears, but they wouldn't stop. Blaine smiled sadly at him.

"I just didn't want to drag you into my sham appearances, but I also didn't want to be forced out in the open...but somehow it doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as Kurt finished his speech, utterly confused.

"I mean that...the wall was already cracking under the pressure, you just gave it the last shove."

"So...what happens now?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged before sighing sadly.

"I want to try...to be myself...the real me." Kurt admitted and Blaine grinned.

"So, we can be friends?" He asked in a hopeful tone and Kurt frowned slightly which worried Blaine.

"We were already friends, Blaine," Kurt told him and Blaine sighed a little in relief, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"I understand," Blaine said with a small smile and grabbed both of Kurt's hands, and tugging him into his arms again, Kurt falling against him easily, "I'm glad you want to try...I'll help you."

"You will?" Kurt asked nervously as he pulled back, but there was a hint of hope in his eyes, along with a lot of fear.

"That's what best friends do." He told him and Kurt smiled, really smiled, and Blaine couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Over the next few weeks, it was hard to differentiate between the old Kurt and the real Kurt. Some of the Glee club members were a little confused at the change in him, but when Kurt walked into the meeting a few days later with flowers for all the girls and Ipods for the boys, everyone forgave him for ever throwing a slushy their way.

All except Rachel, she accepted the flowers and the apology but she still eyed him with trepidation whenever he was within 10 feet of her.

Blaine was proud of how far he had come along. And Kurt seemed a lot happier in himself which was great. Now the only real threat to anyone around the school were the jocks and they seemed to ignore the change in Kurt for now.

It made Blaine happy to finally be able to interact with Kurt like he wanted to, and Puck and Quinn got along well with Tina and Sam, so usually they all hung out together, and Glee club was starting to get interesting.

Kurt had joined after Blaine had begged him to just try it.

Kurt's voice was unlike anything Blaine had ever heard. it had taken quite a lot of arguing and convincing for Kurt to perform fro the Glee club, but once he did everyone was staring at him in awe. Even Rachel had nothing bad to say about his voice.

Blaine had sat in shock through the rest of their club meeting, Kurt's voice was so beautiful and soft, he wanted to hear more of it. Blaine blushed a little when he realised that Kurt was watching him, and he coughed uncomfortably before telling him that his performance was stunning.

Kurt had smiled gratefully at him and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. He loved Kurt smiling, it was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen.

Blaine took Kurt with him to visit Sally, they hadn't seen her for 3 weeks, since she went home, so it was about time for a visit.

In the car on the way there, Blaine had coerced Kurt into singing with him, and both of them were having so much fun singing together, that time just flew by and before they knew it, they were outside Sally's house.

"Did you tell her about what happened, you know...between us?" Kurt asked a little nervously as they both walked up to the door, and Blaine turned to him with a smile.

"Of course not." He reassured Kurt, who deflated with relief.

Blaine placed a hand over his shoulder, receiving a smile from Kurt as the door opened.

"Blaine!" Helen exclaimed loudly as she pulled him into her for a crushing hug, and then she turned her smiling face onto Kurt and grabbed him too, "Oh my gosh! And Kurt too! She's going to be so happy!"

She ushered them through the door and took their jackets from them, and continued to gush about them being here.

"And she has not stopped talking about you, Kurt, like at all, she has told us over and over again about proper care for our skin and hair, and she even got her father to change his creams and shampoo too."

Kurt chuckled along as she lead them both by the hand through to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart! Look who's here!" She called out and Sally turned from where she had been reading a magazine on the table, and her whole face lit up in the biggest grin at seeing Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt!" She said as clear as day and both Kurt and Blaine looked at her shocked.

"She has been practicing saying your name everyday since she came home." Helen said as she noticed their surprise, "Everyday she practiced saying it at least a hundred times until she had it just right, and she can say Blaine too, and let me tell you, it's done amazing things for her speech."

"Blaine!" Sally said excitedly as she moved her wheelchair towards them, and Blaine met her halfway and grabbed her in a big hug, tugging her out of her wheelchair and she squealed as he held her up.

Kurt came towards them with an equally big grin and wrapped his arms around her too, and she squeaked and chuckled a little against Blaine's chest as Kurt placed a kiss in her hair.

Helen laughed as the boys embraced her and then carefully placed her back in her chair.

"Wy di-d you cm h-eer?" Sally stammered out a little and Kurt leaned in to her again.

"We came to see our gorgeous girl because we missed her." He told her with a wink and then Blaine pushed him aside to speak to his cousin.

"Yeah and you know what else?" Blaine said and she raised an eyebrow as he shot a smirk in Kurt's direction, "Kurt joined Glee club and I think you should hear him sing."

Kurt's eyes widened a little as Sally agreed and clapped her hands, he smiled down at her before sending a slightly scathing look at Blaine.

"I'll get you for that."

Blaine only winked in return. But what he didn't expect was for Kurt to blush and look away.  



	11. Chapter 11

Kurt was going crazy. He couldn't stand it.

It had started last weekend, when Blaine had taken him to go and see Sally. He had an amazing time, with Sally and Helen, and especially Blaine. Now that he was being more like himself, Blaine was becoming more touchy with him. He would take his hand as he sat next to him, he would smile at him and stare at him as he was interacting with Sally. Kurt had tried and failed not to flush bright red when Blaine leaned over him to say something to Sally and their sides brushed together.

Blaine didn't seem to sense the problem, he was still sitting as close as possible.

Kurt had also been forced to sing, Sally's face was lit up in wonder when he started, and Helen had sat to listen to him too. They enjoyed it and he got a round of applause, and he bowed slightly with a grin as Sally cheered for him. Blaine had got up from his seat and hugged him, making Kurt tense a little as he took in what Blaine smelt like.

He was warm and solid, and Kurt lightly wrapped his arms back around him in a hug to, but then he pulled away when he looked over at Sally to find her looking between them with a wistful smile on her face.

And Blaine hadn't stopped the hugging from that point.

Everyday he said goodnight and they went their separate ways, it would end with a hug. After he sang in Glee, it ended with a hug. The smiles, and the touches, the hand holding and the stares of wonder were starting to make Kurt's heart beat a little faster. And he knew what the feeling was.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and they just had Glee, Blaine had just dropped him off at home, before going to the gym and as he left he threw a smile at Kurt and a wink, and told him he would see him later.

Kurt blushed...again. He felt his face heat up as Blaine drove away. He hated not being in control of his feelings, Blaine had managed to turn him into a young girl with a crush. He shook his head as he walked in his house, he could hear his dad in the kitchen, already starting dinner.

"Kurt?" Hs dad called out for him and then appeared with a coking book in his hands, and Kurt smiled at him.

"Yeah?" He answered and his dad looked down at the book with confusion.

"What does it mean when it says to 'clarify the butter'?" His father asked him with a raised eyebrow, and Kurt nearly chuckled.

"Take out the fat while it's in liquid form dad." Kurt said and his father nodded before going back into the kitchen.

Kurt followed after him, and watched as his dad went back to the stove to try and figure out what to do with the pan. After a while of sitting and watching, his father turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow again.

"You ok, buddy?"

"Hm?" Kurt said distractedly, and his father turned to look at him fully.

"Are you alright? You're quiet."

Kurt contemplated whether he should tell his father or not, and he sighed as he placed his chin in one hand and dropped his gaze to the table.

"I think I might be starting to...develop feelings...for somebody." Kurt said slowly, and quietly avoiding his father's eyes.

"Ok." Came the gruff quiet reply and Kurt placed his hand over his face in frustration.

"And I don't know what to do."

"This ain't got nothing to do with Puckerman, right?" His father asked him and he groaned.

"Dad I told you, nothing happened with Puck." One little white lie never hurt, he was adamant that his father needn't know about him and Puck, it was a mistake, they both have moved past it, they didn't talk about it, Kurt wanted to forget it ever happened.

"Mhm."

"It's not him," Kurt said with a glare at his dad, "but he's a really good friend, and I don't want to destroy what we have right now."

"What if this guy feels the same way?" His father asked after a slight pause and Kurt shook his head with a small frown.

"I don't think he does." He replied with a sigh.

"How do you know that? You a mind reader?" His dad said sarcastically and Kurt moaned again.

"Dad..." He warned but Burt held up a hand.

"Hear me out," he interrupted, giving Kurt a warm look, "If you don't know how this guy feels, then why are you so adamant that it would destroy your friendship...hang on, is it that Blaine kid?"

Kurt just stared up at his father silently.

"He's a good kid." Burt said as he nodded down at Kurt.

"He's amazing."

"I think you should tell him, even if it comes to nothing, don't hide your feelings...it could lead to something good." His father explained to him, and Kurt sat thinking over it as his father moved back to cooking.

After dinner, Kurt excused himself to his room, listening to music as he lay o his bed, thinking about his feelings and wondering how Blaine would react. Blaine wouldn't be nasty, even if he didn't feel the same, he would probably smile, and tell Kurt it was ok, and let him down gently. But thinking of that situation, Kurt couldn't help the pang of pain it put in his chest, at the thought of Blaine rejecting him and his feelings.

His phone pinged with a message and he sighed as he got up to read it.

From: Blaine

Hey :) You still awake?

To: Blaine

Yes, just listening to music, what's up?

From: Blaine

Can I come over? :)

Kurt felt his heart pick up speed at the question and he sighed before replying. Trying to keep his heart steady and his breathing calm.

To: Blaine

Sure :)

He flung himself back onto his bed, and tried and failed to keep the smile off of his face. Even if it didn't work out, Blaine would still be a constant in his life. He liked him, he would keep him...even as a friend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And Sam was so surprised that he just lay there on the mat, completely stunned." Blaine had been explaining as he lay next to Kurt on the bed, he had come back from the gym super excited because he actually managed to over power Sam.

When Blaine had appeared at Kurt's front door, about 10 minutes after he had text him, Kurt couldn't help the elated smile and the double beat of his heart when he saw him standing there with a huge proud smile on his face.

Blaine and Kurt had been laying side by side on Kurt's bed, as the music played around them, and Blaine had divulged what had made him so happy at the gym. He had been trying to find the strength to overpower Sam, ever since he had joined him at the gym.

Kurt was a little proud of him, himself, you wouldn't really know what kind of power Blaine had by looking at him, but Kurt knew that there was a boxers body underneath all those cardigans, bowties and polo shirts, but he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face, and he felt like teasing Blaine a little.

"Wow," Kurt replied with a smirk, "I wouldn't have even guessed."

"Why?" Blaine said with a curious look as he moved to look at Kurt, laying on his side and Kurt shrugged.

"You know...coz you're small."

"Small?" Blaine repeated with an offended tone and a glare in Kurt's direction, and Kurt just smirked at him.

"Well..." He said with a shrug and Blaine shot up and fixed him with a slightly amused but scathing look.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you small."

What came after that, took Kurt by surprise. Blaine grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down the bed, straddling him quickly before tickling him, and Kurt bucked up as he laughed.

"Blaine...no!" He squealed as Blaine relentlessly tickled his sides, and then he grabbed him and tried to roll them over to gain the upper hand.

It turned into a competition of who could pin the other down the longest to gain the upper hand in the tickle fight, and then it turned from tickle fight to pillow fight, Kurt grabbing one and hitting Blaine with it repeatedly while Blaine tried to protect himself and grab a pillow himself.

"Kurt, no fair, no weapons!" He said loudly as he laughed and slammed a pillow into Kurt's head, causing him to tumble sideways, and then Blaine rolled with him, straddling him again while they fought.

As Kurt continued to smash his pillow into Blaine, he was laughing and already out of breath from playing around like this, he hadn't done this since he was very young, and even then it had been with his parents, he had never had a pillow fight with a friend before.

Blaine pushed him over again as he tried to get up and then flung the pillow out of Kurt's hands, pounding his own pillow down onto Kurt, while Kurt himself kept his arms up to protect his face a little. He managed to grab Blaine's wrists after a while, and as Blaine tried to pull away, they ended up rolling off of the bed and crashing to the floor.

Kurt landed on his back on the floor and Blaine crashed on top of him, causing a breathy "umph" to leave him. And Blaine laughed down at him.

"Sorry.." Blaine trailed off, and when Kurt looked up at him, he realised how close their faces were, and Blaine wasn't attempting to pull away.

Kurt's eyes flicked over Blaine's face for a second before he was moving forward, pushing his head up to connect his lips with Blaine's. He felt warm, and his face flushed with heat as he placed his lips on the slightly darkened pink ones above him, closing his eyes for a brief second as he let his emotions take over.

He realised what he was doing, when after a few seconds, Blaine hadn't started to return it, and then he forced his head back, making it collide with the floor painfully, before he started to freak out.

"Oh god...I'm sorry I-" Kurt stammered out as he flushed with embarrassment and pushed himself out from under Blaine, who still hadn't moved or said anything from his spot on the floor, and Kurt moved away and sat on the bed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Kurt." Came a quiet voice from the floor but Kurt continued with his freaking out.

"I just- You were so close and warm and- I am so sorry, Blaine, I didn't...I-"

"Kurt!" Blaine said a little more forcefully and Kurt clamped his mouth shut as he looked anywhere but at Blaine, as he heard him clamber up from the floor and the bed dipped when Blaine sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said quietly and then he felt a hand in his hair.

"Kurt, it's ok." Blaine said in a comforting tone but Kurt refused to accept it and tears stung his eyes as he looked at Blaine.

"No it's not, I just kissed you and- I-I...I don't even know what to say now, there's no excuse for my actions." He said sadly as he fixed his gaze to the floor in shame.

"Oh I think there is." Blaine said and Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling at him gently.

"What?"

"You like me."

"Erm..." Kurt tried and failed at not blushing again, as Blaine stated the obvious.

"I know you do, actually I've known for a while," Blaine continued and Kurt raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Blaine explained, now with a blush of his own colouring his cheeks, "I was hoping you would make the first move, and I'm sorry I didn't respond, I was just shocked."

"So...you're not disgusted with me?" Kurt asked a little nervously and Blaine frowned before shaking his head quickly.

"No, why would I be?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, Kurt, I like you too, I have for a while." Blaine admitted and then Kurt sat very tense for a moment, as he let the information sink in.

"Oh." He said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Blaine sighed. Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eye, and he tilted his face in Kurt's direction and gave him a small smile, which Kurt returned.

"So...what now?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged a little, with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Well...I would like to try that kiss again...if you want to?" Blaine said and Kurt chuckled a little as he nudged his shoulder with Blaine's, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Are you kidding me, of course I would be ok with it." He said and Blaine smiled gently.

They turned towards each other, still sitting closely on the bed, and Blaine had a big dopey grin on his face, one that Kurt always loved to see, before they were both leaning forward into each other's space and reconnecting their lips together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt felt giddy, light and happy. He and Blaine had kissed for a long time that night. But Kurt's father had interrupted to say that Blaine had to go home, and they said goodbye. Blaine had kissed him again on the porch though, which caused Kurt to melt against him. After that, Blaine chuckled and left to go home and Kurt sighed as he leaned back against the front door, blissful smile threatening to break his face in half.

Kurt didn't want to make a show out of it, but he didn't want to hide them away either, so come the next day at school, he walked with Blaine to shared classes, they exchanged hugs and tiny cheek kisses when they had to separate, and then sat together, closely, at lunch.

Glee club wasn't on but Kurt asked if he could trail Blaine to the gym that afternoon, and Blaine got so excited that he ended up smashing his mouth onto Kurt's, which caused a few people in the school parking lot to gasp and watch them, including some of the jocks. Kurt had pulled himself away, and then they had clambered into Blaine's car quickly and took off.

Kurt was now having a hard time breathing and he swore he felt his heart skip a few beats, or stop beating altogether for a few minutes, as he watched Blaine training with a punching bag. He could feel sweat start to bead on his forehead as he watched the muscles in Blaine's arms ripple and shift every time he swung a punch.

Kurt could seriously be drooling right about now, and Blaine's concentrating facial expressions were even hotter. He felt hot, and frustrated. Blaine kept glancing over to him every few minutes, and Kurt had sworn that he saw the pools of warm amber turn dark and molten, probably the same way Kurt was looking back at him.

It felt like a religious experience, and as Blaine took the gloves off and flexed his fingers, Kurt stood to give him his towel and water bottle. He watched as a bead of water dripped down from the corner of his mouth and disappeared in amongst the sweat around his collarbone and chest, and he didn't notice that he was fixated on it until Blaine coughed.

Kurt shot his gaze back up to see Blaine's smirk, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"See something you like?" Blaine said cockily, and if Kurt had no restraint at all, he would have pushed Blaine against the nearest wall and ravished him.

As it was, they were surrounded by people, so all he did was smirk back.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be here, would I?" He answered just as snarky and Blaine tilted his head back to chuckle.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower, and then we can go." Blaine said as he handed his water bottle back to Kurt before he took his gym bag from the corner, and then disappeared through a side door.

Kurt knew that he wasn't experienced, not at all, he had only had sex once, and he barely remembered anything about that awful night, apart from the pain. But he also wasn't a blushing school boy, he wanted Blaine, but he didn't want to push too fast.

They would have to talk about it, limits and such. Kurt would be happy to go at any pace that Blaine set, he was in love with him, he could wait. As long as the kisses continued, he would be happy to wait for years.

Later that evening, they were both laying on Blaine's bed, Kurt had been invited by the family to stay for dinner again, and then afterwards Blaine had tugged him upstairs to hang out. If hanging out meant that as soon as the door was closed Blaine shoved him up against it and then shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Kurt had moved them back to the bed and pushed Blaine over onto it, detaching their lips with a smack, which made Blaine laugh and Kurt smiled as Blaine held his arms open for him to snuggle into, which he did.

After laying in Blaine's arms for a little while, Blaine's fingers trialing up and down his arm, Kurt turned his face up to look at him curiously, deciding to be honest and tell Blaine what he had been thinking about.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine hummed as he looked down at Kurt with a smile.

"Have you ever thought about us...in that way?" Kurt suggested a little and at Blaine's confused look he tried again, "You know...in THAT way."

"Oh...erm...a little, have you?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, today actually...watching you boxing...but I erm-" Kurt stopped himself and Blaine sat them both up so that they could talk.

"What is it?" He asked and Kurt rubbed a hand through his hair nervously and then fixed Blaine with a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you how far you've gone...you know with somebody." Kurt asked quietly and Blaine blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, you mean sex right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've never gone the whole way, but I've done other things." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Oh ok, so we're both lacking a little experience then." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled slightly as he took Kurt's hand and placed a kiss in his palm.

"Why did you want to know?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged a little, as he played around with Blaine's fingers.

"I don't want to rush anything, I'm learning all of this too."

"I thought you were with Puck before-"

"Yeah...but I told you it was an awful mistake." Kurt said a little harshly and Blaine smiled at him a little sheepishly but Kurt felt bad at snapping so he took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Can you tell me? What exactly happened?" Blaine asked as he hugged him close, whispering into his hair, and Kurt sighed a little.

"Honestly, I don't really remember much...just that it was awful."

"Oh." The disgruntled and angry expression on Blaine's face made Kurt think quickly to right his answer, and he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Blaine, Puck would never hurt me, like ever," He said adamantly and Blaine smiled a little at him, and then Kurt sighed and continued, "and I suppose neither of us were in our right minds at the time..." Blaine tilted his head but remained silent as Kurt began the story, "We were at a party, Quinn and Santana and Brittany were there too, and I remember talking to Quinn about sex, or lack of for myself, and I think Puck overheard...after that it went a little fuzzy, we were drinking, and alcohol has never sat well with me...and I remember dancing, with Puck, and then there was a room and kissing-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's ok." Blaine said as he noticed Kurt becoming a little uncomfortable.

"No, but that's just it, I don't really remember anything apart from being in so much pain." Kurt said with a small frown and Blaine grabbed his hand again, and gave him a small smile, "It was a mistake, I didn't know what I was doing, and neither did Puck, things went wrong, he felt bad about it in the morning, and I felt worse...we decided to let it go and never do that again."

"Oh, Kurt."

"It's ok...I mean, I'm over it." Kurt said with a shrug, "Essentially my first time wasn't special or planned or romantic, or very good, but it's over now."

"Come here." Blaine said as he reopened his arms and Kurt chuckled quietly as he fell back into them, "We are going to do this a little differently then."

"How do you mean?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled back slightly.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me?" Blaine asked with a cheesy grin and Kurt laughed.

"Of course I will Blaine Anderson."

"Good," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt back to him to lay down on the bed and then snuggled with him, "we will take this slow, we'll go on dates, and make out and be happy, just being together. OK?"

Kurt smiled as he nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That Saturday, Blaine and Kurt were going on their first date. Kurt was excited, he had never been on a date before, and Blaine had giggled a little and had kissed him hard in response. Kurt had been swooning this night so far, Blaine was opening doors for him, and then Kurt was doing the same, they had dinner in Columbus in the early afternoon, at a restaurant that Blaine had known of, but hadn't visited himself yet.

It was an amazing Italian place, and the food was delicious. The company was even better. Their feet were entwined underneath their table, and Blaine kept exchanging shy smiles and longing glances with him, and it made Kurt's heart beat faster every time.

"Would you like dessert?" Blaine asked after the waitress cleared away their empty plates, and Kurt shook his head.

"Oh no I couldn't, I'm about ready to explode." He replied and Blaine made a non-committal noise.

"How about sharing a cheesecake with me?" Blaine asked and Kurt paused to think about it, and Blaine grinned at him.

"But what flavour?" Kurt asked and Blaine grinned again.

"Blackberry or Lemon." Blaine said as he turned the dessert menu around for Kurt to see.

"Ooh," Kurt said as he looked it over and Blaine laughed, "I suppose lemon cheesecake."

"Ok."

Blaine had the waitress get them a lemon cheesecake and two forks, and she smiled kindly at both of them with knowing eyes before scampering off to do just that.

Kurt was a little embarrassed about Blaine wanting to feed him, but he opened his mouth for the fork anyway, while staring into Blaine's dark honey gaze. His own hand ended up shaking so much when he tried to feed Blaine some cheesecake that he smeared it over Blaine's chin, which made them both laugh and the tension then broke.

After that it was a free for all of who could make the other's face the messiest with the dessert. Both of them were laughing so much after the cheesecake was gone and they were both wiping off their faces.

"I'll admit, I've never had a cheesecake war before." Kurt said as they left the restaurant, and Blaine chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Me neither," Blaine said as they walked down the short street towards the movie theater, "But there's a first time for everything."

Kurt turned a smiling face to him and then leaned in to place a small kiss to his cheek and Blaine's arm tightened around him, before he let go of Kurt to buy the tickets for the movie.

"You seriously don't have to pay for everything tonight."

"I do, I asked you, when you ask me on a date, then you pay," Blaine said as he watched Kurt roll his eyes fondly, "Deal?"

"Deal."

Blaine wanted popcorn so Kurt chose the little break before the movie started to go to the bathroom, figuring Blaine can get them a drink and popcorn to share, but when he came back he walked into a conversation that he was not expecting.

Blaine was talking to a guy, who was a little beefier and a little taller, and looked older, with dark brown hair, and from what Kurt could tell an evil smirk on his face.

Blaine also looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"-thought you had gone into hiding, you haven't been back on the scene for a while."

"Connor! Erm...no, I s-switched gyms." Blaine explained with a small uncomfortable shrug as Kurt stepped up behind him.

The guy, Connor, smiled a little smugly at him.

"To get away from me, right?" He said in a horrible, smarmy voice that made Kurt's invisible hackles rise.

"I-I-" Blaine stammered, trying to think of a decent response but Kurt decided to step in.

"Blaine?" He said from behind him and both sets of eyes turned to regard him, one with relief, the other with contempt.

"Hey." Blaine sighed as he placed an arm back around Kurt, and Kurt wrapped his own around Blaine's neck, grounding him a little.

"The movie is about to start honey, we should go." Kurt said as he threw Blaine a smile, completely ignoring Connor's presence.

"Ah, I see...moved away and got yourself a fancy boyfriend then?"

Kurt didn't want to hear where this was going so he just turned Blaine around and guided him towards the theater entrance, but the guy behind them only got louder.

"What's the matter Blaine, don't like real men?! You always were a frigid little bitch that never put out-"

Blaine's face dropped into an all-consuming sad one, causing Kurt to see red and turn back.

"Excuse me! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" He shouted aggressively back to the asshole behind them.

"Good luck then...just a warning, he don't like doing anything, you'll both be virgins forever." The guy continued and Kurt felt Blaine tense and start to pull away, but Kurt turned to regard the guy with a small smirk, before grabbing Blaine's a face and kissing him deeply and passionately, Blaine melted against him, and Kurt slithered one hand down onto his ass and squeezed.

Blaine moaned and then Kurt turned a grin back to the asshole guy, who was still watching them.

"Well, that blowjob last night and the fuck in the car before we came into the theater was rather good...I don't think he has a problem with my cock, seriously his ass is magic. But he obviously has a size kink, and somebody obviously didn't live up to it," Kurt said with flare and the guy's face turned a little sour which nearly made Blaine laugh and he buried his face into Kurt's neck before it could escape, "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to blow him in the movie theater, bye!"

Kurt abruptly turned them and went to retrieve their popcorn and drink from the counter, where Blaine pointed them out, and then swiftly made their way past everybody and into the movie room.

As they sat in their seats, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and kissed the back of it lightly.

"You didn't have to do that." He said and Kurt sighed and turned to him with a smile.

"Oh honey, I really did." He replied and then leaned in to kiss him.

Blaine's mouth opened willingly and Kurt deepened it, running his tongue along Blaine's and swallowing a light moan, before pulling back and pecking Blaine's cheek twice.

"I love you." Kurt told him and Blaine's smile widened and he nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"I love you too." He replied quietly as the lights dimmed and the screen in front of them started up.  



	13. Chapter 13

After their first date, their relationship seemed to move forward. Blaine was amazed by how protective of him Kurt seemed to be, but he enjoyed it slightly. It was a nice feeling, having someone care about you that much, and physically their relationship had moved light years ahead.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's tongue invaded his mouth, as Kurt pushed him against his bedroom door. Kurt moved Blaine's head to the side as he detached their mouths, and placed small kisses and nips down his neck, Blaine moaned at the attention.

Kurt hummed as he licked a strip up the middle of Blaine's throat, before tugging him away from the door and backing him up to the bed, pushing him down onto and then climbing on top of him. Kurt kissed him again as he lined up their bodies, and pushed his hips down against Blaine's, both of them hard in their jeans.

"Kurt-" Blaine moaned as their mouths came apart again, and Kurt placed his hands underneath his shirt and lifted it, fingers softly skimming across his abdomen.

Blaine sat up so that Kurt could lift his shirt up and off, and then lay back as Kurt sat on his hips, with his thighs either side and looked down at him. Blaine always blushed lightly under Kurt's intense gaze, Kurt seemed to like looking at him whenever they removed clothes.

Blaine got impatient after a while and moved his hips up, causing Kurt to moan, as his fingers tugged at Kurt's shirt, until Kurt leaned down so that Blaine could tug it off of him.

Blaine's hands roamed over the pale hard chest in front of him, Kurt's skin was so soft and smooth, it was a real contrast to Blaine's own. When he flicked his thumbs over the rosy coloured nipples, Kurt shifted his hips down again and moaned.

Blaine sat up to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pull him back into a passionate kiss, Kurt's mouth opening automatically for his tongue, and then he grunted as Blaine rolled them over so that Kurt was laying spread underneath him, with his thighs squeezing around Blaine's hips.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed out as Blaine ran his hands down his sides and then went around him to cup his ass, squeezing the cheeks slightly inside his jeans, as they rutted their hips against each other.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck, breathing deeply, and licking the skin. Kurt lifted his head back to give him more access, as their hips moved faster, chasing their release.

"I'm g-gonna c-come in my pants." Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck, then groaned as his hips lost their rhythm slightly, but Kurt just arched up harder against him.

"You c-can borrow...oh! s-some underwear later, ah!" Kurt replied as Blaine continued to grind their erections together.

After 3 more thrusts, Kurt threw his head back and moaned so loud, Blaine could feel it vibrate underneath his skin, and he followed Kurt over the edge with a groan of his own.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist as they breathed heavily together, and then trailed one hand through the curls at the back of his head.

"I love you." Kurt heard and felt Blaine mumble in his neck and he chuckled lightly.

"I love you too, honey." Kurt replied and then Blaine picked his head up, and kissed him.

They lazily kissed for a few minutes, tongues rolling lazily into each other's mouths, and across lips and over teeth, just exploring all areas, until the stickiness began to get uncomfortable for both of them and they rolled apart and sat up.

"Do you want to shower first?" Kurt asked and Blaine grinned at him, before nodding,

"Maybe we should shower together?" Blaine suggested and Kurt wacked him lightly on his arm.

"Go...maybe another time." He added with a grin and then leaned over to his drawer, pulling out a pair of clean underwear and throwing them at a laughing Blaine, who disappeared into the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt took Blaine on their second date, and he paid for everything, which made Blaine roll his eyes but smile at him in a wistful way.

Blaine took Kurt to see another movie, and they were both adamant that they share the expenses on snacks and tickets, which made them both laugh.

Kurt made a nice dinner at his for him and Blaine, while his father went out with his friends from work.

Blaine took Kurt back over to his aunt's house to see Sally, and they hung around with her all day, and left very late to drive home.

They held hands at school, they protected each other.

They even sang duets in Glee club, much to Rachel's grumbling about her and Finn being the only other couple to duet in the group.

He and Blaine were quite the power couple in school now, it seemed, the jocks jaunted them regularly, but with both of them on each other's side, they didn't touch them anymore.

They talked, they hung out, they listened to music, they spent the night sometimes in each other's beds, they had family dinners with each other's families, they shared secrets, and dreams and wishes for their futures.

Their relationship seemed to be moving forward at a steady pace, and they were falling deeper and deeper in love every day. They were solid. They were Kurt and Blaine.

Burt loved what being with Blaine was doing to Kurt, he became the old Kurt again, not closed off and moody. And Burt was also glad not to see the Puckerman kid around, the less the better in his opinion. On the plus side, Burt liked Blaine himself. He was a great kid, and they had always got along great. He was smart and kind, and well-mannered.

Their relationship was one to see, Quinn and Puck had raised an eyebrow, the day they had walked through the doors of McKinley holding hands, and glaring at anyone who sent them a mildly disgusted look. But soon smiles replaced confused looks, and all their friends were proud of them. Puck, Quinn and Santana were extremely proud of Kurt, and they all loved Blaine anyway, he was good for him.

They brought out confidence in each other, and supported each other.

Graduation was looming and everyone was working hard to be able to get in the colleges of their choices. Kurt and Blaine hadn't really talked about their future together, but they had been talking about what they wanted to do in college, their dreams, although separate would include each other, but they would have to work hard to make their future a reality.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he turned over on Blaine's bed, watching Blaine sat at his laptop and desk, working on an assignment, Blaine only hummed in response but didn't turn to him, "Do you think maybe we should talk about what we want to do when we get to New York?"

"Like what?"

"Where would we live? In college dorms, or get a place together? And if it's together, then whereabouts in the city?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine tapping away on his laptop, but he didn't receive an answer so he sighed and sat up, "Blaine?"

"Kurt, please, I have to finish this, can we talk after?" Blaine said without turning to him, and Kurt sighed before standing.

"Alright, well, I need to go to the store before I go home, need to restock somethings," Kurt said as he walked towards the door, but Blaine didn't move, "...I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said and turned to give Kurt a small smile before abruptly turning back to his laptop.

Kurt sighed again as he left the house and then sat in his car for a few minutes, contemplating his relationship at the moment. He knows that being a doctor meant getting good grades, maybe the best grades, and Blaine had already applied for all the top schools in New York. But Kurt felt a little neglected.

They hadn't even kissed for 3 days, he wondered if Blaine realized that.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he started the car and drove through town to the store.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine placed his head in his hands, staring at the laptop screen this late at night really started to hurt his eyes, but he had nearly finished, his eyes just needed a short break.

His phone rang as he went to put his hands back on the keyboard, and he frowned as he rolled his eyes and picked it up, without checking I.D first.

"Hello?" He answered with a little sigh, staring at the laptop screen still, while rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hey Blaine, it's Burt."

The shock of Burt's voice, pulled him away from his desk and he frowned slightly as he answered.

"Oh, hey Burt." He said nervously.

"Is Kurt there? I can't get hold of his phone." Blaine could hear Burt's voice was a little shaky, and it made him become a little anxious as he looked at his bedside clock, which read 11:30pm.

"Erm...no, he left at least 2 hours ago, he was going into town to the store to pick up some things."

He heard Burt sigh down the line.

"He's not at any of his other friends, I really thought I'd find him with you." His voice sounded so defeated, Blaine didn't know what to say.

"I-I-"

"Hang on Blaine, I have another call coming in, it might be Kurt," As Burt placed the phone on hold, Blaine held his breath, he hoped it was Kurt. He was becoming more nervous the longer Burt was on the other line, if it was Kurt he would have just told him to hurry home and hang up, but this call went on for a lot longer and it made Blaine feel a little sick.

"Blaine..." Burt's voice was solemn as he came back on the line, and Blaine's heart seemed to drop into his stomach as he waited, "That was the police...Kurt's in the hospital."

Blaine promptly vomited all over his bedroom floor.


	14. Chapter 14

It only took him 30 seconds to run to the bathroom and quickly brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out with water, before grabbing his shoes and running downstairs, to explain to his mom what had happened, she told him to go and that she would take care of the mess upstairs.

"And tell Kurt we wish him well!" She yelled as Blaine slammed the door and ran over to see Burt getting in his truck.

"Burt wait!" Blaine yelled as he ran closer, and Burt paused before looking out of the window and then beckoning Blaine in the truck with him.

On the way to the hospital Burt explained to Blaine what the police had told him, that Kurt was awake and he was ok, minor injuries, someone from the store he went to saw 3 guys beating him up and called the police, and when they got there, Kurt was laying on the ground, panting and in pain, while 2 other guys lay beside him also grunting with pain and bleeding. They had arrested them and then loaded Kurt into the ambulance.

They had questioned Kurt alone, because he was 18, and then they had called his father.

Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was ok, not until he saw it with his own eyes, and he bet Burt felt the same way.

Arriving at the hospital, Burt was ushered along to Kurt's room, but one nurse tried to make Blaine stay behind but Burt just told her off and grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him with him.

Kurt was sitting up in the white hospital bed when they walked in, speaking to another officer, who was standing by his bedside, and Blaine immediately rushed forwards to encase him in his arms.

"Oh my god! Kurt!" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, and the officer stopped talking to Kurt, to give them a moment, and then turned to discuss things with Burt.

"I'm ok, Blaine."

"I wanted to see it, I didn't believe it..." Blaine tried to explain through his shaky voice and Kurt placed an arm around his neck to hug him tightly, but then winced when Blaine hugged him back, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I think my rib was busted." Kurt moaned as he placed a hand gingerly on his side and Blaine looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Has the doctor checked you over?" Burt asked as the officer finished talking and walked out, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I have a sprained wrist, and I broke my hand," Kurt said as he lifted the hand that was in bandages, "and I have an x-ray soon to determine more injuries, but he thinks I may have a broken rib, and maybe an ankle too."

"Who did it?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned to him with sigh.

"Karofsky, Dean, and Thomas...but Karofsky and Dean were arrested."

"We heard you kicked butt tonight?"

"Yeah I think I broke Karofsky's nose, his face exploded, that's how I done my hand, and I don't think Dean will be able to carry on his genes anymore." Kurt said a little proudly, and Blaine kissed him.

"We're glad you're ok." Burt said as he clapped his son on the shoulder gently, and Kurt smiled at both of them.

"I think my phone was broken during the scuffle too." He said with a sigh, "and my Alexander McQueen shirt got blood on it."

Burt and Blaine both chuckled a little at Kurt's pouting face.

"Are you pressing charges?" Burt asked Kurt after everyone had settled down a little, his nerves calming a little now that his son was alright.

"Oh, definitely."

After spending a few more hours in the hospital, Kurt did have a broken rib, which the x-ray picked up, but his ankle wasn't broken just sprained. So after wrapping his ribs, he was allowed to be released. An officer stopped them on the way out to give them a full report of what happened, and Burt looked proudly at his son, as the officer read out the injuries of the other boys.

Broken ribs, 3 of them, Kurt explained that was kicking Dean on the ground.

A broken tail bone, Kurt had laughed and said that he remembered kicking Karofsky underneath, when he was standing over Kurt, and ended up kicking him over his head.

A broken wrist, probably when Dean knocked him and Karofsky to the ground and he landed funny.

A concussion, a boot to Karofsky's face.

Severely bruised testicles, which made Blaine laugh into his fist, and Kurt raised his eyebrows and made a cheering gesture.

Broken fingers, Kurt had stomped on Dean's hand when he tried to grab his leg.

Mild cuts and other bruises, a sprained ankle and one broken nose.

"I knew it, I knew it broke." Kurt said as they climbed into his father's truck after receiving all of Kurt's painkillers from the pharmacy, and Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's uninjured one, and held on tightly.

Burt grinned at them in the rear view mirror as he drove.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had apologized to Kurt over and over again, as Kurt had explained how neglected he felt, and Blaine felt so bad he almost cried, but Kurt had reassured him that he understood how hard he had to work for his grades, they had to get used to it for the professions they wanted to go into, it would be a lot of work for both of them.

"But if you hadn't felt so neglected, none of this would have happened." Blaine said as he gestured to Kurt's battered hand and the bandages around his ribs.

Kurt shrugged.

"It got them put away now, so we can just focus on school, and graduating and getting the hell out of here." Kurt said to him with a smile, and Blaine wiped his eyes, feeling the tears coming.

"I was thinking about that actually." Blaine said as he gripped Kurt's good hand, and Kurt turned to watch him a little nervously.

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"I want us to get our own place together," Blaine told him with a grin, and Kurt couldn't help the excited smile that slowly spread across his face, "I don't want us to live in the dorms and barely see each other."

"Yes!" Kurt cheered as he tackled Blaine to his bed, and then placed rough kisses all over his face, "Yes! Yes!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed him, but soon the kisses turned a little more than playful and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Wait," Blaine said as he pulled away, "aren't you too hurt for this?"

"No."

Kurt kisses him again passionately, letting his feelings all flow through him into the kiss, and Blaine moans low in his throat. Kurt places himself over the top of him, slowing leaning into him, but his rib kicks up at the slightest contact and he hisses slightly as he pulls away.

"Your rib..." Blaine says and then he thinks for a moment, before an idea reaches him, "Maybe you should lay on your side."

Kurt nods slightly and moves slowly onto the side that doesn't hurt, making his other side feel a lot better, and Blaine lays behind him, and starts kissing the back of his neck.

They had already both been shirtless while laying on Kurt's bed, both already in their underwear, they were way past being embarrassed in front of each other now. They had been together about 2 months.

Blaine pulled Kurt back flush against him, and made sure that all of his injuries were out of his way, because he didn't want to cause Kurt any unnecessary pain.

He smoothed his hands down over Kurt's side and back, reaching one hand around and underneath him to pull his underwear down a little, and then using his other hand to push it down from the back.

Pushing his own underwear down quickly, his erection sprang free and he couldn't help but grind it against Kurt's ass, causing Kurt to let out a quiet high pitched whimper.

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans back into him, as Blaine's hands wander around his front, pinching his nipples lightly and then running his fingernails along Kurt's slightly clenched abs, just below the bandages, and then down further to wrap his hand around his cock.

"Come on, please."

Blaine smirks slightly at the sound of Kurt's wrecked voice, and kisses his shoulder blades, leaving a little nip on each one, before leaning backwards, reaching into Kurt's bedside drawer behind him for the lube and condom he knows are there.

This wasn't their first time using lubricant, they've done other things over the last couple of months, that involved using up quite a lot of it, so Blaine had replaced it.

He smiled as he thought about it, and then leaned back into Kurt, their heated skin coming together, and making both of them groan a little and press harder.

Kurt feels a finger circling around his hole, lightly pressing into him slowly, and he bites down the loud sound that would have escaped him. Blaine was careful and slow, but Kurt wanted him at least to lose a bit of control.

He pressed back against Blaine's hand a little desperately, but Blaine wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him still, being careful not to hurt his ribs anymore, and Kurt sighed a little as he felt a second finger go in, at the same time Blaine bit down on the side of his exposed neck.

His head presses into the pillows and one of his hands reaches out to clutch at the bed sheets, and the other reaches around behind him to run the ends of his fingers through Blaine's hair, that being the bad hand that he couldn't really use properly.

"Oh god, Blaine-" He moaned into the electrified air around them and then he reached one hand down to clutch his neglected cock.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asks softly as he placed small kisses down the center of Kurt's spine.

"N-no, just...more- pl-please!" Kurt managed to croak out through the moans coming from his throat, he had no idea that something like this would feel so good, maybe it was because he was a little high on painkillers...he didn't know.

Blaine carefully stretched out his fingers to push in a third, and Kurt writhed and wriggled, obviously a little uncomfortable with the slow pace, but Blaine couldn't help it, the fact that Kurt was so tight around his fingers, he could almost come from the sensation alone.

He had to go slowly for both of their sakes, he actually wanted this to last.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt's voice uttered quietly as a small whimper left Blaine's own throat as he grinded his ass back and the muscles fluttered around his fingers.

Ok, that was enough, Blaine couldn't hold off anymore. He quickly slid on the condom and then coated his erection in lube, before rubbing a hand down Kurt's thigh, encouraging him to lift it slightly and then scooting closer so that he could rest one of his legs between Kurt's so as not to put too much strain on his mid-section.

"Ready babe?" He whispered into Kurt's ear, and a nod in return was all Kurt could muster.

Blaine wrapped a hand around his cock and eased himself forward, closing the gap between him and Kurt, as the tip caught on the stretched rim of Kurt's hole, they both gasped, but he inched forward again slowly, penetrating his boyfriend with slow shallow thrusts.

Kurt was so tight, it was hard for Blaine not to just thrust all inside him, but he knew he had to take it easy. Kurt gasped again as Blaine came to a stop when he was fully inside him, Blaine's cock brushing over his prostrate in this position.

"Holy shit- Kurt, you f-feel amazing..." Blaine said as he started to pull back slightly, and then just as carefully pushed in again.

"God Blaine...fuck..."

The rhythm was slow, but it was intense and Kurt and Blaine were already close to the edge before they even started, each time Blaine pushed in a little harder, hitting Kurt's prostrate, Kurt let out a loud yell, and Blaine felt the pleasure from that sound travel all the way to his toes.

"Oh my-" Kurt was cut off into a moan as Blaine pulled his hips roughly back into his thrusts, and he couldn't hold on any longer, the sensations of Blaine inside him, and feeling him so close and so hot, he tumbled over the edge, coming with a slight scream.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's muscles tightened with his release and he only managed a push in one more time before he was done, coming hard inside Kurt, and panting open mouthed against his boyfriend's back, whimpering slightly as his hips continued to shallowly thrust into him, chasing those last little tendrils of pleasure.

"Holy shit, baby." Kurt said as they lay still connected, and breathing heavily.

"Yeah...amazing." Blaine whispered into his hair, before placing a kiss and removing himself from Kurt, hissing with him as he departed.

Blaine got up to go into Kurt's bathroom to dispose of the condom and then get something to help clean Kurt up a little, after that he snuggled up to his boyfriend in his bed, throwing the blankets over both of them.

"We really should get a place together in New York, I don't think I could go 5 minutes without you doing that to me." Kurt explained quietly and snuggled further into Blaine's chest.

"The feeling is certainly mutual." Blaine laughed.  



	15. Chapter 15

"Mr Hummel, your next client is here to see you." Came his assistant's voice from the intercom on the table, and he smiled as he closed his folder, before pressing the button.

"I'm ready, Nancy thank you, you can send her in." He replied, and then after a few seconds there was a knock on the door, and Kurt got up out of his chair to open it.

Opening the door he was met with a nervous mother and a little girl hiding behind her leg slightly, and he smiled warmly at both of them before ushering them inside. As he shut the door he turned to the mother and offered his hand, gently shaking it as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Harrington, I'm Kurt Hummel, but I just have my clients call me Kurt in here," he said and she smiled gratefully back at him, and then he turned to the little girl, "And you must be Grace."

He offered his hand to the little girl and she took it tentatively as she looked up at her mother, and Kurt gently shook her hand before gesturing for them to take a seat.

"So, I've read a little about what's going on, but could you tell me in your own words, why you came today?" He asked kindly, taking a seat on the couch opposite them, and grabbing his pad and pen from his desk.

"Well, we recently just lost my husband," Mrs Harrington started, and Kurt handed her a box of tissues with a gentle smile as she got a little teared up, "and I'm worried about Grace because she stopped talking."

Kurt nodded and wrote down in his notes, before turning to Grace, noticing the girl watching his pen. It was a bright pink fluffy pen, especially used for the kids to feel comfortable, and sometimes it made them smile to see him using a pink fluffy pen. Grace had a small smile on her face as she watched it.

"Have you visited any other grief counsellors or specialists about it?" Kurt asked and the mother shook her head, "Ok, have you spoken to therapists or grief counsellors in regards to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that's good, and you're still attending?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Kurt wrote the notes down in his pad, before standing and pulling open a drawer in his desk, retrieving paper, colouring pens, paint, brushes, play clay, and sticker books, before sitting back down and placing them on the table between him and his clients, "Could I ask for 20 minutes alone with Grace?"

"Of course." the mother said with a smile, and then hugged Grace before she walked back out to the waiting room.

Kurt turned to the little girl, who looked back at him with wide nervous eyes, but he just smiled down at her kindly.

"I'm not going to ask you to talk, Grace," Kurt told her and then gestured towards the things on the table, "But what I would like you to do for me, is draw or make something, is that ok?"

Grace nodded.

Kurt watched her for about 5 minutes, making things, animals and shapes out of clay, before moving on to drawing a picture, and then he decided to start asking questions.

"If I ask you questions, while you're drawing, can you shake your head for no, and nod for yes?"

Grace nodded but didn't look up from her drawing.

"I'm going to start with guessing how you feel," Kurt said and placed his pad on his knee, writing her responses down, "Do you feel lonely?"

Shake.

"Do you feel angry?" Shake.

"Do you feel happy?" Shake.

"Do you feel sad?" Nod.

Kurt wrote it down.

"Because your daddy isn't here anymore?" Nod.

"You loved him very much right?" Nod.

"Do you miss him?" Nod.

"Do you think your mommy still misses him?" Nod.

"Did your daddy play with you a lot?" Nod.

"He made you happy?" Nod.

"He made mommy happy?" Nod.

"You have a little brother right? Dennis?" Nod.

"Do you think he misses Daddy?" Shake.

"Why not?" It wasn't a yes or no answer question, and Kurt watched as she seemed to understand that she had to answer and she took a deep breath in.

"He's a baby, he doesn't remember." She told Kurt quietly and he smiled.

"It must be nice, babies never remember the hard things." Kurt said and she agreed with a nod.

"I'm going to ask your mom to come back in now ok?" He said and got up from the chair, and she nodded but continued colouring as he opened the door.

Mrs Harrington was anxious but Kurt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a small kind smile.

"I want to reassure you, there's nothing wrong with your daughter," Kurt said simply and the mother seemed to have a near break down in relief, and he offered a steadying arm to her as she trembled, "every child experiences stages of grief differently, the process becomes complicated in their minds, and they don't know how to deal with all the emotions that come from feelings of loss. I have some games and books that explain loss and help a child overcome their feelings and move on. She has anxiety, and feels the need to keep quiet, but it's easily dealt with when you know how. I'm glad you came to see me today. She does need a few sessions to help her get past her father's death."

"Of course, thank you so much."

Later that night, when Kurt walked through the door to his brownstone house on the outskirts of New York city, he heard a loud voice singing from the kitchen and he smiled to himself. He removed his coat and toed his shoes off before placing them in the hall closet, and then quietly made his way through to the kitchen.

He paused in the doorway of the kitchen, to observe his silly husband dancing around the floor, while simultaneously stirring pots and pans that were boiling on the stove. He was singing along with the radio, and using his wooden spoon like a microphone as he twirled and shuffled around the kitchen.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at him.

Blaine turned with a little surprise on his face and shot Kurt a big cheesy grin as he danced over towards him. He held out his hands to him, which Kurt took with a loud chuckle and Blaine tugged him into the kitchen and danced him around the floor, still singing at the top of his voice, which had Kurt joining in after a couple of minutes.

When the song began fading away on the radio station, Blaine dipped him and then captured his lips in a fiery kiss that left him breathless. Even after 20 years together, his husband could still weaken his knees.

"Hey." Blaine greeted finally as he pulled Kurt back upright, and softened his grip around his waist.

"Hi," Kurt replied and kissed him again, licking along the seam of Blaine's lips before pulling away with a cheeky smile, "you seem to be in a happy mood...what's for dinner?"

"You are going to love it, birthday boy," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes, "it is my famous vegetable lasagne, and I made brownies for dessert, with...wait for it..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"...marshmallows in the middle"

"You spoil me."

"And I've invited guests over for dinner too," Blaine added as he stirred the pots of sauces, "so go and make yourself beautiful, even though it's not hard-"

Kurt smiled and giggled a little.

"-and I also booked the whole weekend off of rotation, so you and me are going on a little vacation."

"Where?"

"I was thinking Cape May, beaches and water and sunshine, peace and quiet, relaxation-" Kurt cut Blaine off with a hard kiss.

Kurt pushed Blaine up against the kitchen counter behind him, and devoured his mouth, slowly sliding their tongues together and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulder, swallowing down a few throaty moans Blaine made.

As Kurt pulled back, Blaine chased his lips and he chuckled a little.

"That sounds amazing, honey," Kurt said as Blaine moved back over to finish making dinner, "but I know you, there's a reason for this little getaway, what do you want?"

Blaine tried to act innocently but Kurt had always seen right through him, so he eventually sighed and placed the spoon down.

"Well, we are in a place in our lives where we are both happy, healthy, have good jobs, money, security, good health plans-"

"Blaine?"

"I want a baby." Blaine confessed with a wide but timid smile, and Kurt raised both eyebrows at the admission, "I mean, I want kids, I want us to become a family, of 3 or maybe 4...and I know that it might be a little out of the blue but I've been thinking about it for a while now-"

"How long is a while?"

"About a year."

"A year?" Kurt asked with a little frown, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I-"

"Blaine, when have I ever given you the impression that you couldn't talk to me about anything, when have I ever said I was opposed to having my own children?"

"Well, you didn't but I-"

"Honey," Kurt stopped him and Blaine looked down a little, but Kurt wrapped his arms back around his shoulders and brought their foreheads together, sighing a little, "I would love to have a baby with you."

"Yeah?" Blaine raised his eyes and gave Kurt a grin, and Kurt had to kiss him again.

"Of course," Kurt said as he matched the grin with his own, "You are going to make a wonderful father."

"So are you," Blaine said with a little relieved sigh and then his eyes shot up to Kurt's in a little shock, "Wait, did we just make a decision? Are we going to...?"

"Have a baby? Yes!" Kurt said and Blaine cheered a little as he gripped around Kurt's waist and spun him around in the middle of the kitchen, before realizing that the sauces were burning a little and he let go of him to go back to dinner as Kurt laughed.

Even at 38, Blaine was still goofy, and bubbly, and kind. Kurt couldn't be anymore proud of the fact that he was his...forever. 


End file.
